How Did We Come To Be?
by slytherin queen to be
Summary: Lyra Lestrange is no ordinary Lestrange, she is in Gryffindors, She becomes friends with Potters, Weaslys and muggleborns. Next Generation!Please read and review, I stink at summaries!
1. Little Lestrange

**How Did We Come To Be**

**Ok if you are re-reading this story I re did this chapter. My ending got all twisted and I just decided eh time for a new one ****J This is waaaayyy shorter than my normal writing because it isn't! My co-writer ,and best friend, wrote it since I write most of the time so show Kyara some love and enjoy this chapter. She will write more and more often so enjoy this small treat for now (Huge grin) Ok well here ya go….**

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissas POV:<strong>

"Whe'e mum ma" A tiny Lyra cried in the air.

"In a happier place dear, in a happier place" I cooed to Lyra. She was three years old today, her mother, still under the imperious, was dead. Never to be with Lyra, and her good for nothing father would never give Lyra the time of day. I never liked Rodolphus, he had been a crappy husband to Bella. He put Alecto under imperious so she would produce an heir and have perfect kids. I don't let him around Lyra, she will be the Black sheep of the Lestrange family. It's the least I can do for her mother.

"Will da da bring her home soon" Lyra smiled up with her baby teeth showing. How do you tell a small girl like her she will never get to meet her mum? Get to be close with her father? Never live a normal life?

"No, he is to busy to find her and bring her home, but you will always have me" I tossed the small girl in the air and caught her. She giggled and squirmed as I tickled her. She let out a cry of happiness and smiled up at me. She had her fathers strange brown eyes. Her mothers blonde hair, a Carrow treat if you will. She is small but smart. She is beautiful, no one even questions that.

"Cis'a I hungry can I have cake?" She peered into my eyes and put on her best puppy dog face. I threw my head back as I laughed at the small girl.

"Yes dear it will be tasty too" I picked her up and to the kitchen we went. Karina(Lyras older sister)

and Hydrus(Lyra's twin) were already eating cake. Karina takes in her mothers dark ,almost black, blue eyes and her fathers black curly hair.

"Karina dear, where is Orion?" I asked her knowing the two of them were close.

"Upstairs with Lucy getting ready" She smiled at me, the kids all called me Cissa and Lucius, Lucy. It was a nickname he hated with a vengeance. So we all naturally used it. Orion the oldest of the four was older than Lyra by three years and Karina is older than Lyra by one. Hydrus being her twin is older by thirty minutes. Lyra is the sweetest of the three and got the worst end of the deal. I hope one day she will be friends with Potters and Weaslys so she will have a chance at life. Hell I hope she marries one of them, but knowing Draco he will never allow it. The kids are moving in with him since I had gotten a teaching position at Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher. I will be deputy head mistress and head of Slytherin.

"Thank you dear, you all look very nice" Karina smiled with her chin up, Hydrus smiled then ate some more cake while the house elves cleaned up. Lyra was wearing a black Flaming Fairy dress that Astoria bought her a few weeks ago, Karina was wearing a Dashing Darkness red dress that suited her. She reminded me of my sister, Bellatrix. Little Lyra reminds me of myself, she looks just like me except for the eyes. Hydrus was wearing dress pants and a black shirt. Astoria was bringing my grand babies over to Lyras and Hydrus's party, the Mcnairs, Nott's, Zabini's, Goyle's, Mulicibers, Yaxely's and Baxley's while I went out to see someone for …. Business.

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria's POV:<strong>

"M'm whe'e we going?" Lacey mumbled in my shirt. She was just a tiny two year old that I love to pieces. She is getting Draco's straight white blonde hair and sparkling grey orbs, you could mistake her as a Vela if you were far away. Scorpius, being her twin looked exactly the same but a little bigger, her being petite. Virgo has gotten my dark brown hair that is off the walls curly just like Draco's aunt Bellatrix and Andromeda. She is very like Andromeda, she isn't like a Malfoy she has my Greengrass eyes, forest green. She is the sweetest girl, but so is Lacey. My eldest Cassiopeia reminds me of the devil sometimes. She tries to push Virgo down the stairs, off her mini broom smoother Lacey. She has Draco's blonde hair but has piercing ice blue eyes. Who knows where they came from, I do believe from Narcissa but yikes.

"We are going to your cousins party then bring them home to live with us. O.K." I smiled at the small girl who loved her cousins.

"O.k." She giggled.

"Virgo dear we must be off soon, we are to be early" I yelled upstairs.

The girl ran down the marble, spiral stair case smiling. She was wearing a Flaming Fairy much like her cousins today and her hair flowed down and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Draco finally came down the hall with a small Scorpius in a suite of black and silver. I smiled at my husband of five years tomorrow.

"Hello darling, are you ready" He hugged her, the children being in the way of course.

"Um do you know where Cassi is at the moment" I hadn't seen the devil child in a day or so. She doesn't spend time here a whole lot.

"Oi, I forgot to tell you! I took her to stay with Andromeda, the girl needs to detox for awhile" Draco shook his head, he wasn't wrong at all means.

"Well then lets go" I said joyfully stepping in the fireplace with my two daughters "Black Manor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potters POV:<strong>

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ill get it" I yelled down the hall as I walked. I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open.

"Hello Harry Potter" The grim voice of Narcissa Malfoy rang clearly and elegantly. She had just turned 45 but she still looked 35. Her blonde and Brown hair twisted elegantly in a half down half up style Ginny had tried many a time but never succeeded. She looked calm and well put together obviously not caring her husband was under investigation at the moment. While her face says that her eyes say she is tired of the media inter viewing her a million times about her husband and grand children.

"Hello Narcissa Malfoy" I greeted warmly. "What brings you by on such a fine summer day" I smiled at the women who looked a little more relaxed.

"I need a favor of you Harry" She said sadly, I had never seen her look this upset.

"Please do come in Narcissa we can sit while I hear of what you need." She smiled grimly and nodded as I led her through the door and slammed it. We sat in my study and she took a deep breathe.

"Im sorry if I came at a bad time but, I have to give up the Lestrange children" She sobbed. My heart froze. She was the only relative the Ministry found stable enough to take care of the children. The only one who didn't give a shit about blood purity.

"Why must you do that Narcissa" I asked quietly.

"I got a job at Hogwarts, Draco has custody of them now. Astoria is a sweet girl, will take very good care of the kids. She will give them a chance at normalcy as will Draco. Tori has calmed him down a great bit and they know share my view on things, except on one thing" Astoria had been part of the DA when we had been younger, she had been sweet . So im not worried about that, just yet.

"What is that one disagreement on Narcissa" I asked worriedly. If it had worried this strong lady so much it had to be pretty bad.

" Draco thinks Rodolphus and Rabastan have rights to see the kids" She sobbed quietly. The Lestrange brothers? The idiots who have eluded the ministry for years now?

"But they are fugitives-" She shook her head and sobbed.

"I can lure them to you as long as you make sure they are locked away forever" I smiled sympathetically at her.

" I can do that Narcissa, now go say goodbye to those children and we will be in touch."

"Thank you so much Harry, I look forward to seeing them in Azkaban" She smiled gently and left my office .

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Authors Note: OK my friends that is a lot shorter than your beloved writer normally writes but she is better at it then I am. You met the charming Lestrange and Malfoy children who are the main characters pretty much and this is just an intro, the story begins next chapter. Till next time I get the honor to write….Kyara<strong>


	2. GRYFFINDOR!

_**DISCLAIMER: As sad is it is, I do NOT own the Harry Potter World I know my readers I know I can tell yall are all crying Ahaha**_

_**How Did We Come To Be**_

_**GRYFFINDOR!/ Chapter 2**_

_**Authors Note **_Their will be very little cussing in this chapter… Your Welcome! Umm I should probably do ages so here ya go(you will meet those you don't know in this chapter) + these are only main characters…

1st Years:

Gryffindor:

James Sirius Potter, Lyra Vela Lestrange, Fred Weasly, Dominique Weasly, Roxanne Weasly, Veronica Baxley, Nickolas Tshkirmart, Ashton Marksfield, Arianne Dasqualy, Dawn Goldernmein

Slytherin:

Hydrus Cygnus Lestrange, Virgo Malfoy, Sage Zabini, Mortimer Davis, Cade Tishleter, Taylor Lovell

2nd years:

Slytherin:

Karina Norma Lestrange, Annette De'Salic, Dylan Johnston

3rd year

Gryffindor:

Victorie Weasly, Lucy Weasly

Slytherin:

Cassiopeia Malfoy ,Hugo Weasly(IM SORRY BUT I HAD TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE WEASLY GO BAD)

4th Year

Slytherin:

Orion Aries Lestrange

Gryffindor

Teddy Lupin

LET THE STORY BEGIN!…

Whoot Whoot the train warned a minute left!

"Oh oh oh do good in school dears, we love yall" Cousin Astoria rushed us to the train.

"Oof I think that woman is overly nice" Hydrus spoke with disgust, he is such a git if she doesn't hit us, she is obviously to nice for him.

"She says she is to old to be a cousin, she would prefer Aunt Azzy" I smiled

"Sounds snazzy, I like it" Hydrus laughed

"Im gonna sit in here if you wanna come…" I offered to him. He just shook his head no and kept walking. I really was no help to anyone, my own twin wont sit with me. I choose this particular compartment so I can make new friends, they all seem to know each other… odd. I opened the door.

"Um may I sit in here if you don't mind" I said pathetically, why couldn't I be like Ori and push my presence where I felt like being?

"Sure thing, may I ask what your name is" The boy with dark brown messy hair asked me. He had Chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt the soul.

"Er… do I have to share last name?" I asked quite seriously. When ever I revealed my last name people would end their friendships with me!

They all broke out laughing

" Would you like us to go first?" the boy asked Nicely, he could be a good friend.

"No I do believe it would make me more nervous, you can pretty much guess my last name once you hear my first" I said feeling more confident, merlin knows why.

"Ok then guys whoever gets her last name first is the winner and the winners prize is her friendship" The boy turned to me "If that fine with you" He smiled, and I simply nodded.

"Ok you'll call on us, when we raise our hands, we can play twenty questions" I had never heard of that game but I figured it was as the title suggested.

"We'll go in a circle, ill start" I gave him my best suppurate look and said-

"Well go on then are you going to ask a question or not?" I asked impatiently

"Ok, ok. Are you Pureblood?" He asked , oh how very original, so creative. NOT!

"Mhm sure am and very far back too" I smiled an imperious smile around the compartment.

A girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes asked me "Were your parents Death Eaters?"

I gulped "Yea they were, im not proud in the least either, but they got what came for them" I frowned, I mean what I said is true but I don't know these people! Everyones eyes had to pop out of their heads for good measures too.. UGH!

"Aww im so sorry!" and the blonde wrapped me in a hug, what the- no one ever hugs me!

"Are you a Malfoy?" The pretty brunette asked

"Ahaha no but- never mind im not gonna give it away" I grinned and they all laughed.

"Do you have siblings?" The dark red haired boy asked.. He was- no had to be a Weasly!

"Mhmm" I hummed, if they asked name it would give me away!

"What are their names?" Dangit! Stupid blonde!

"Ok im only giving first names though" I said seriously, I mean the longer they didn't know my name, THE BETTER! They all nodded at me and I took a deep breath.

"Karina Norma, Orion Aries, and Hydrus Cygnus" I was done they knew, our names were ALWAYS in the papers.

"OMM you're a Lestrange…" The blonde girl whispered in fear.

Right then the door slipped open, it was my brothers and sister.

"Eww seriously Lyra must you hang out with trash, nasty it smells like mud in here" Karina sneered. Then wrinkled her nose.

"Yea twinkie come sit with us, not with the filth of the wizarding world" Hydrus smiled, stupid git…

"I stood up and my sibling smiled and the rest of the compartment look hurt.

"Get the hell out of here, go back to where yall came from and say hi to mum" Everyone gasped but my compartment they mostly laughed, ah im glad family drama is entertaining. NOT!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" My sister screamed at me, SMACK. I felt the back of her hand hit my face square. I cupped my cheek, it hurt like hell!

"Karina how many times must I tell you to control yourself" Orion demanded "Get the fuck out Karina and ill talk to her, its just a simple misunderstanding right sis" Orion smiled at me.

"Oh , um.. Yea" I mumbled, the others looked really confused at this point, Ahaha.

"Blood traitor bitch" Karina mumbled and left.

"Hydrus is my cheek bleeding" I whispered to my twin. I knew it was, because I saw it dripping on my nose. And on my hand.

"Dumb ass slag" Orion shook his head "Im sorry Ly I know she can be a bitch ill leave you to your friends, I just wanted to get her out before she seriously put you in a coma like last time" and he slipped out the door.

"I- sis, never mind" Hydrus stumbled, he can be such an idiot at times.

"What? you must speak clearly" The boy with brown hair demanded with a confused face.

"Never mind, ill see you in Slytherin Ly!" Hydrus exclaimed and ran out the door. I really wished for no more family run ins!

"OMM those are you siblings! Y'all are like more famous than us how did we not recognize you!" Blondie whispered.

" Oh yea, I have no idea what got into Rina she was nice this morning, im sorry if my presence is unwanted, ill just leave now…" I grabbed the door, but the boy with brown hair pulled me to sit with him.

"Oh hell no your not, you stood up for us and that's true loyalties to someone you just met" He smiled, I wanted to but my cheek hurt to bad.

"You cheek is still bleeding, and by the way im Dominique" She smiled and gave me a hug.

"As in a Weasly" I was flabbergasted, they should all have that crazy butt orange hair. Shouldn't they?

"Um if your prejudice you should probably leave cause we are all Weaslys and im a Potter." The hot guy stated strongly.

"Im not prejudice, I see what it did to my parents, to my sister" I didn't notice I started crying, Merlin im such a baby!

"Well then I guess we should do introductionss then we can fix up your cheek" The boy smiled, I don't want to smile , MY CHEEK HURTS!

"Ok go!" I exclaimed, merlin this boy is slow!

"Yes, yes im James Sirius Potter, she is Roxanne" he pointed to the girl with dark chestnut, curly hair. "He is Fred" pointed to the one with dark red hair. "and what's your full name?"

"Im Lyra Vela Lestrange" I thought we had been through this, I bet you he has short termed memory loss.

"Ive read about you in the paper before" Roxanne whispered more to herself than anyone.

"So Lyra-" James was going to ask question when Virgo burst in.

"OMM LYRA LET ME FIX YOUR CHEEK, I CANT BELIEVE RINA WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM I MEAN I THOUGHT YOU CAME BACK WITH THEM AND THAT'S WHY THEY WERE LAUGHING BUT NOPE!" she yelled, the compartment looked rather confused upon who she was.

"Virgo its fine lets just be glad im not back in St Mungos…" I really hate my sister.

"Ugh I swear when I get my hands on that slag and do you know what Cassi is doing, LAUGHING WITH RINA" She looked like a rocket about to take off "Oh and fricken Hugo Weasly oh don't even get me started on that boy…" She trailed off and mumbled to herself as she cleaned it up and gave me some salve.

"That's Virgo, I guess ill see you later…" Id miss Virgo, she was actually normal! And not a Weasly! We both shared a hatred of Cassi, and we weren't prejudice at all.

"Bye Ly ill see you in Slytherin" She grinned and took off.

Out of the blue and older version of Dominique stepped in the cabin "I thought yall knew better than to socialize with Malfoys, you guys know that there's a Lestrange in your year? If she's anything like her family she will be a disaster" The girl scrunched her face up and sighed. : oh hello I don't believe I know you, what's your name?" She asked kindly, oh she gonna love her up my answer! Mwhaha!

"Ill give you a hint, im the girl you were just talking about!" I said angrily, just cause the majority of my family sucks doesn't mean we all do!

"O im so sorry, I didn't mean it…" I scoffed, I loathed her already. Merlin im a good person…

"Its fine" I said coldly, that actually made the girl gulp! HA, im a fricken first year!

"Oh well Lyra we all want to be in Gryffindor, what house do you want to be in?" James asked. He actually sounded curious, hm that's new!

"Um not Slytherin-"

"NOT SLYTHERIN!" The whole compartment yelled at the same time, causing me to throw my hands over my ears, they sounded like monkeys!

"Um yea, its just my family is all it that house, so I rule that out automatically. I think I would like to be in Ravenclaw, I look good in blue" I grinned, as did the others.

"To bad you seem really nice ,you would be a great Gryffindor, I can almost guarantee you would…" Roxanne trailed off.

"Im going to go snog Teddy, BYE" The Dominique look alike exclaimed.

"So Lyra who was that girl who came in and fixed your cheek?" Fred asked curiously

, they're all so fricken nosy…

"My cousin Virgo Malfoy, its her first year too… she's really nice I bet she ends up in Gryffindor….or Hufflepuff" I mumbled.

"Oh that's cool, do you play Quidditch?" I KNEW THAT QUESTION WOULD COME UP!

"Oh yea, I play Chaser, I even have the newest Firebolt…I have to admit its pretty sweet…" I rubbed it all in their faces HA!

"Oh we have a couple models back but James and I play too" They both grinned like the idiots I bet they are. The door opened yet again,

"Were almost to Hogwarts you may want to change., bye the way Lyra my name is Victorie or Vicky for short" and she closed the door again.

"Well then you two SHOO" Dominique yelled at James and Fred. They scurried out of the cabin like mice who got caught in the trash!

Just got off the Train…

"Its so beautiful here , even prettier than Vicky said…" Domi drooled over the castle, I really didn't see what was so great.

"Im gonna go meet up with Virgo so you four can go as a group, I mean y'all are cousins…" I mumbled then left them.

"VIRGO" Katrina screamed, ahaha I found her!

"Shp Virgo over here" I whispered, and she ran at me wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh thank merlin I did NOT want to sit with just your brother on the boat" She whispered in my hair. We linked arms and went looking for two people to sit with on the boats.

"Oh.. Hi im Dawn" a girl with wavy brown hair declared "and this is Arianne" Arianne has long black raven hair. "Will you two pair with us on the boat" they practically pleaded. Virgo and I both laughed and answered at the same time

"YES PLEASE" Then we all laughed.

Just got off boats…

"All right first years once your sorted you will sit at your table and wait. Once the sorting is finished Headmistress McGonagall" Steamed Narcissa Malfoy the current transfiguration teacher and my Grandma.

The great hall was amazing to say the least. The damage from the war did not exist here, it was like a safe haven.

"When I call your name step forward" We all nodded.

"Baxley, Veronica" She looked like she was gonna puke, im not even joking she was as green as a lime Honeydukes candy.

"Bright, Brave, Loyal yes yes I see GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dasqualy, Arianne" She groaned and ran up to the hat.

"Oh what a bright mind, full of courage and heart, oh yes I see know GRYFFINDOR!" We all clapped for her.

"Davis, Mortimer" Cissa called, Davis just sneered as he walked up

As soon as they placed it on his head "SLYTHERIN!" He grinned his ugly and terrifyingly unattractive smile and walked to the half empty table for Purebloods oopps I meant Slytherins!

" Goldernmein, Dawn!" She took large deep breathes as she sat down.

As she set the hat on Dawns head "GRYFFINDOR"

"Lestrange, Hydrus Cygnus!" He treated the walk up their as a muggle runway, I swear to merlin!

"Slytherin!"

"Lestrange, Lyra Vela!" I gulped but kept my face smooth as I strutted(yes strutted) to the stool.

I crossed my knees and dear merlin please let the stinky hat leave my head soon.

"Hmmm Your smart and cunning, yet you loyal and brave. You are kind but not really a Hufflepuff type"

"Not Slytherin if you please stupid hat" I practically yelled, I just rolled my eyes. "Perhaps Ravenclaw?" I needed to suggest something cause all it was saying was "Hmmm" "Ahhh" or "I see"

"No you wouldn't fit in there yes I see it now GRYFFINDOR!" OMM fuck me to hell, im the first ever Lestrange in Gryffindor. Draco and Azzy will murder me! I need to compose myself. 1..2...3... Your anger is put in a hippogriffs ass and it runs away! I walk over to the Gryffindor table as Arianne, Dawn and Veronica scoot over to make room for me as they grin. I decide life sucks so I might as well find something to smile about. So I gave them a small smile.

"Lovell, Taylor"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Malfoy, Virgo" Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor! Please Merlin!

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Marksfield, Ashton!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James Sirius!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

" Strollmen ,Cade!"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Tshkirmart, Nick!"

"GRYFFINDOR" "Weasly, Dominique!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasly, Fred"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasly, Roxanne"

GRYFFINDOR"

"Zabini, Sage"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Good, Now I must remind you thet the Forbidden Forest is amazingly FORBIDDEN, no magic in the corridors…" She basically went on like that for an hour. "SO LET THE FEAST BEGIN!"

"So Lyra how does it feel to be the first Lestrange in Gryffindor?" James smiled at me, as if expecting "Omm its so so so exciting blah bleck waffle.

"Um okish I really am not looking forward to the Howler tomorrow at all. Im hating the glares that im getting from my family so im not gonna lie to you, it sorta sucks right now" I said modestly, I didn't want to lie, but saying it was down right revolting would be rude.

"Im sure it will get better" he reassured and he gave me a hug, he was almost 4 in taller than me. He was like a teddy bear that smells really good.

"Yea me too…" LIE STOP LYING LYRA!

Next morning…

CRASH BANG BOOM

"Ow owie ow" Arianne pretty much screamed.

I looked over at my clock. Its 9:00, Saturday morning.

"ARI SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Domi screamed at her, oh yes that definitely helped the noise level. I rolled my eyes, Ari was lying on the floor rocking her foot. I decided now was as good as time as ever to get ready.

"I call 1st shower stall!" I yelled to the bedroom.

I turned the water on warm. As I waited for it to warm up I went and grabbed some tight jeans and a Wicked Witches shirt. I placed them in my cubby and let the warm water relax the stress from my awful wake-up. As soon as I git up I put my Freckle Away potion, used a spell and my makeup was done and I did a spell so my hair would stay perfectly straight all day. As soon as I was satisfied with my looks I reemerged to the bedroom just to see everyone back asleep. Its 10:30 they might as well get up… Merlin help me! I quietly walked down the stairs only to see two and I repeat two people awake!

"Hey James, Hey Fred" I smiled easily at them. There was something I liked about them I just don't know what.

"Oh Hey Lyra" James smiled back.

After Fred swallowed what ever he was eating he spoke" Hey Lyra do you want to go to breakfast with us, that was the last of my chocolate"

"Sure that sounds good rite about now" I was starving! I walked over to them and James opened the door.

"Ladies first" His smile was just so white! It makes you want to smile!

"Merlin I hate these stairs they are so confusing!" I fumed, we had to keep waiting for them to get in the right spot so we could walk!

"I KNOW" Fred yelled

"No need to yell cousin" James chuckle, and I giggled. Merlin what am I five?

"Ohhh Cousin Ly how is being a Gryffindork working out?" Cassi spat, all her words filled with venom.

"Fantastic you see I actually made friends while you have to pay people to be yours"

"Dumb bitch you are, daddy said your getting a howler today so enjoy" I stepped up to her face and raised my chin.

"Shut up, or you will regret it you cowardly _bitch"_ I HATE HER SO MUCH,SHE JUST GETS THE BEST OF ME!UGH.

She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down the stairs.

"Ahh JAMES! FRED!"

Crack, I heard from my arm, and everything went black.

After fall…

"Lyra" I heard James whisper sadly "Wake up" I want to James, I really do.

"Aww man its all our fault to, its just her cousin is so fricken scary" Fred whispered.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LYRA" I heard Uncle Carrow shout,

"Cassiopeia Malfoy pushed her down seven flights of stairs this morning" James whispered

"I will murder her!" Amycus sounded really upset, he NEVER got mad.

"Uncle Amycus" I whispered, I wanted him to know im ok that I WILL be better.

"Lyra Vela you gave me a real scare" Amycus sounded relieved.

"Us to" Whispered James and Fred

"I need to go Lyra, I told my boss id be back by the time I saw you wake up" He gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Lyra are you O.K., we were super scared" James whispered

"I was scared to but im fine, when can I leave?" I needed to get out of here, I felt so helpless and small.

"As soon as your ready Madam Lovegood said you were free"

"Good so help me up and out of this dump, were you two here the whole day with me?"

They both nodded

"What a way to spend you Saturday, do y'all mind carrying me?" I was tires I did NOT feel like walking.

"Here just jump on my back and we can go to dinner" James offered.

I kissed James on the cheek "Thanks Jamie" I giggled

"Ew please don't call me that _Ly"_ I jumped on his back efficiently ending that conversation.

"Merlin Lyra do you ever eat? Your super light!"

"I don't eat a lot plus im petite! Now hurry up!"

"Im going im going…"

At Breakfast…

"Hey Ly are you trying out for the Quidditch team?" James asked

"Oh yea when are try outs Jamie" I will keep using Jamie as long as he uses Ly, I bet I will be using it till I die.

"Tomorrow at seven AM! Ugh its almost not worth it" He groaned.

"Yea im gonna have to get up at five" Stupid hair an makeup!

"WHY!"

"Hair, makeup. All that you know" Merlin guys have it easy.

"That's ridiculous, who else is trying out?"

Fred, Nick, and Ashton all rose their hands.

"You the only girl trying out Ly I checked the sheet, there were no girls at all last year… There are five places so we could all make it.."

"Well_ I _have motivation know" I grinned my most wicked grin that I probably inheritated from my crazy ass parents.

"Jeez James im glad after your dad played his first year, all first years can try out now!" Domi squeaked

"Im so glad I brought my broom my siblings told me I couldn't try out, I think they didn't want me to compete against them though cause im better than them and I know there training techniques and all that…" When I said that the captain(Jason Wood) jumped up from his seat and ran over to me.

"Did you say your better than your brothers and sisters and know their training techniques"

"Um yea.." What did he care? "What position do you play?" Again why in merlins name would he care?

"Im a chaser. Why?" DO I GET A SPOT ON TEAM!

"Well your brother is a flipping awesome and so is your sisters and cousins, so I really want you on team, so consider yourself on" OMM YES!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" THIS IS AMAZING!

"Yes madam see you tomorrow…" and he left as quick as he came.

"Ly you so lucky your pretty much have a spot!" James looked as excited as I was.

"I know, I cant believe my luck…" I smiled

AT QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS

"ITS NOT FAIR IT BECAUSE SHE A HOT LITTLE TWELVE YEAR OLD THAT SHE GETS THE SPOT RIGHT, AND HIM" the angry lion as I call him now stabbed a finger at Ashton "IS ONLY ON BECOUSE….. I BET YOUR BYSEXUAL THAT'S IT, GOOD DAY WOOD" and he left.

"Merlin, come-on Ash lets go watch the others."

I guess it was seeker tryouts because James and Emileen Vance stepped out on the field.

"Lyra"

"Yea Ash"

"James is so gonna win this spot"

"Yea, yea he is"

We both laughed until we saw James catch the snitch and then we cheered. After that we laughed some more.

"Well you two look awfully cozy" James said, I jumped. Where did he come from?

"No we are just laughing about how Emileen had no chance in hell catching that snitch" Ash smiled.

"Thanks for the confidence guys" James Laughed.

"Fred and Nick are automatically beaters right, since they are the only one who wanted the job" I was curious cause I didn't know if they could do something. MERLIN I DON'T KNOW!

"Yea I just came to get you two so you wouldn't wait for them to go all day"

"Aww thanks Jamie" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped on his back.

"Why do I have to carry you? But thanks for the Kiss"

"Because Slytherin practices agility by running laps with my fat cousin on their backs" It was the truth too… ahaha I couldn't do agility training.. Ahaha.

AUTHORS NOTE: Awww I know mushy, carefree chapter. But this is the beginning folks cant just jump straight into action. Pretty short, I guess A LOT LONGER than my other stories though chapter three will be up sometime this week, REVIEWS=LOVE! Any questions put them in your review and I will answer then in the Authors note next chapter

Review

V


	3. Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: I really with I owned Harry Potter, but I don't! So don't sue me cause I have the disclaimer!**

**How Did We Come To Be**

**Tom Riddle/Chapter 3**

**James Pov: Boys Dormitory**

" Fred old pal I have a question" I think Lyra is beautiful, perfect even. I love spending time with her, she is so different from her family. She is brave and loyal and gets along brilliantly with my cousins especially Dominique. Of course she is popular and is friends with everyone in our year, from every house. She spends a good deal of her time with Fred and I though, and sometimes just me.

"Brilliant so do I, you want to go first?"

"Yea, its about Lyra…" I keep looking at her in classes, she is just stunning. She smells so good too, kind of like cinnamon and brown sugar. Her makeup is worn naturally, so pink lip gloss, concealer, a little blush and mascara. She is the best Quidditch player on our team, no joke. The way she fly's is like her dancing, graceful. She always helps Fred and I on homework, she is genius would have made a great Ravenclaw. Her hair is… perfect. The color is so beautiful, its white blondes and pale blondes mixed together and together they make a waterfall of perfect hair. It is always straight and perfect it goes right past her shoulders. Her eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen. They are a lighter brown with gold specks that look like liquid when ever she is happy the specks come out and sparkle like crazy, when she's mad all the gold leaves and they're dull. She has the softest skin, it feels of silk and is a porcelain cream color.

"What about her mate?" Oh damn how do I tell him I fancy her?

"Well do you ever think along the lines 'Merlin she is beautiful'?" That was the easiest way to put it, see how he feels.

"Oh yea only because every bloke in this school does, but that's cause she's pureblood and her parent were death eaters" That makes absolutely no sense.

"What does her being pureblood have anything to do with it?" Did he know something I didn't?

"Voldemort put an… enchantment on his inner circle making all their children beautiful if they, in other words her parents, stayed loyal to him. Her parents were really into the dark arts , the enchantment makes all three of the unforgivables scratch that, all dark magic come easy to her. She is naturally smart, that's why she has such high marks, and naturally talented. It lasts as long as they are loyal, her parents both died loyal so therefore she shall always seem perfect." I knew there had to be a reason why all her family was so perfect, but I didn't like her just for looks, she is a genuine person.

"James old pal, I think im in love with her" Oh to hell your not! I brought it up so therefore I love her more!

"I do to though…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ashton, Nick you guys do not have to knock-" Fred yelled at the door, I agreed with that though they always knocked. I truly do not understand it.

"Err its Lyra, Fred is James in there" Oh burn Fred ,she is asking for me!

"Why?" Oh no reason TO SNOG! Well I wish anyway…

"I need to talk to him" I jumped up and ran to the door, and snapped it open.

"Hey Ly, what do you need" Please ask if we can leave the dormitory.

"Can we go somewhere more private, no offense to you Fred" Fred just sunk his head in his pillow.

"Yea do you want to go to the Quidditch pitch?" Its open and wide and some of our best memories are there.

"Sounds good lets go" She smiled and the gold in her beautiful eyes sparkled. I couldn't help but notice what she was wearing, some black skinny jeans, converse, a red tank top, and a black and white cardigan. She pulled it off very bloody well. She grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, but of course Ted comes over.

"Hey cousin, your dad wants to know if you want to go see him. You can bring Lyra if you want" Dad was here?

"Ohh Jamie lets go meet your dad!" Ly exclaimed, oh those gold specks.

"Jamie?" Ted smirked, asshole.

"I call him that cause he calls me Ly and he knows it makes me mad and I call him Jamie cause I know it makes him mad, so here we are" Ly grinned.

"Oh that makes perfect sense" and he gave Ly a hug and she squeezed back, git…

"Go and meet your dad now Jamie, ahaha" Ted grinned as did Ly.

"Where is he?" You really need to know were the bloody hell people are to find them…

"Oh yea the ROR" Of course, that's why I couldn't get in it today. Thanks a lot Ted for mentioning this earlier.

"Alright then, see you later then Jamie, oh ahaha I crack myself up" Ly giggled at Ted and I pulled her out the portrait hole.

"Hey Jamie?" She asked softly

"Yea Ly, what is it?" Oh please don't be dating another guy, please!

"Could we go to the Winter Ball together, as friends of course"

"Sounds brilliant, lets do it" She smiled at me, I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't want to mess up our friendship.

"So Jamie what's the ROR?"

"The Room of Requirement,"

"Oh that makes sense, wow Jamie way to make me feel stupid!" she giggled

"Oh Madam Lestrange im sooo sorry" I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair.

"Here we are" A household door appeared and Ly and I quickly went in it.

"James my boy! I was starting to think you didn't want to see your family!" Mr. Potter chuckled "And who is this, not a Malfoy is it?"

"Naw she's-" Ly cut me off

"a Lestrange" She smirked. Must she poke at my dad.

"Son I told you to be friendly - Oh wait is this the one you always talk about in your letters!" Really dad, really! Way to embarrass the bloody shit out of me!

"I hope all good" Ly said smoothly

"Yep he said you're the first ever Lestrange to be a Gryffindor"

"Mhm sure am, I really don't get all the pureblood stuff, a person is who they are for their actions and therefore should be judged of that, not blood" She stated silently.

We all stood in silence for a second.

"Son, you sure know how to pick them" Then we all laughed "Lyra, I believe you name is" Ly nodded "you are welcome to come spend some of the break with us, at our beach house"

"Ohh I would love to do that, you see my Cousin Draco and Azzy are taking everyone but me on vacation, I refused to go so how long am I welcome?" Merlin she was going to stay at MY house during winter break!

"The whole break" Dad answered "But I must warn you James has a younger brother and sister"

"Oh I know he's told me about them" Dad grinned at Ly then at me

"Well see you two during break" and he waved goodbye.

We left the ROR, and I wondered what it would be like to be her boyfriend?

"Oh Jamie im so excited, I cant wait to meet your family and go to the Winter ball with you" She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Either can I" I had never been happier…

* * *

><p>Fred's POV: Dormitory<p>

Stupid James, getting to take a 'private' talk with Lyra. I love her! Well at least I think I do!

"FRED! Old pal that was the best private talk ever!" Fuck off James, I love her!

"Why?" I have to play the best friend still…

"Well we ran in to Ted and my dad was in the ROR so Ted told me to take Ly with me and she got excited to meet my dad. And on the way there she asked me if we should go to the Winter Ball" But I was gonna ask her, git.

"What did you say?" Please have said no PLEASE!

"I told her it sounded brilliant for us to go as friends and then we went in the ROR and let me tell you this, Ly stunned the hell out of my father, she mouthed off purebloods and said something really intelligent and my dad asked Ly if she wanted to spend the break with us Potters" Oh merlin Ly have a little sense and have said no! "And she said yea id love too cause she doesn't want to go on vacation with her family!" I HATE YOU,YOU BASTARD!

"Good for you mate, we should go talk to her, tell her goodnight" I want to kiss her, just so I do it before James.

"Erm she and I were going to go on a walk, I will see you later mate!" And the slimy git ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Lyras POV: Edge of the Forbidden Forest<p>

"James?" I saw someone on his map that, well I don't know.

"Lyra? What is it, you look like you saw Voldemort and my dad making out" James snickered.

"Who is Tom Riddle?" And why is he on your map?

"Ahh You wish to know who I am" I heard a voice behind me and I screamed and so did James.

"I am Lord Voldemorts only son, his successor, Bellatrix Blacks only child." OMM that was my Fathers first wife. We glared at each other.

"So miss Lestrange" I- how did he know my name "I know because that bloke behind you, wants you to run and get McGonagall or my sweetest Auntie." he paused "Imperio" He aimed his wand at James "Go to the castle and get Narcissa Malfoy and tell her #3 is here" and James left.

"And you my child are the only one who can stop me from rising to power. Your mum was especially faithful during your birth so you have exquisite power, we could work together achieve greatness… have everything you ever wanted." He was just going to kill me and I knew that.

"Quite on the contrary miss Lestrange I would not kill you if you worked with me, we could have everything" Crap, Occlumency. Think random numbers. Four three six nine eight seventeen nine one.

"Oh you're a strong occultisms aren't you Miss Lestrange. Well if we cant read minds I say we duel.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

"Lyra if there ever comes a day when someone wants you for power use these spells: Crucio, Sectumsempra, Avada Kedavra, Incendio, Aguamenti maxima, Protego maxima , Aqua Eruto, Confringo, and anything you can think of " Whispered Narcissa

End Of Flashback

* * *

><p>"I congratulate you on your parseltongue Miss Lestrange, your very fluent"<p>

Oh hell I had been speaking parseltongue, a sign of a dark wizard. " But as I mentioned earlier we need to duel so bow Miss Lestrange" I didn't even bother.

"INCENDIO!" Boom he was on fire.

"AGUAMENTI" water pushed me away and he was no longer on fire.

"Confringo!" I had no bloody idea what it does.

He froze, his hands turned a orange and the ice melted off him.

"EVERTE SATUM!" I yelled before he could get another curse in.

"Protego!" I flew and he walked towards me.

"Tsk tsk Miss Lestrange we needn't do this CRUCIO!"

No Lyra do not scream, do not give him the pleasure. BLOODY HELL IT HURTS! STOP PLEASE STOP, Lyra just scream. No, no I mustn't do that.

"Miss Lestrange I will drop this when you scream defeat, or when your dead. It is and always will be your choice" He smirked. The tears ran on the side of my eyes and down my face, it felt like I was on fire, where is James? James dad? JAMES!

"Oh Miss Lestrange.. Sleep well" and he threw my body at the side of the castle head first.

* * *

><p>JAMES POV: Getting McGonagall not Narcissa<p>

:McGonagall!" I yelled while pounding on her door.

"What! Oh its you Potter, what is it you need?" SO MANY THINGS.

I pulled out my map that Ly had flung at me last minute and showed her Tom .

"Potter is that a ghost" McGonagall whispered.

"No he's Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestranges only son" I didn't understand why she was whispering.

"Potter we need to hurry or he will kill her" No let her live, please don't let her die, please merlin let her live.

We rushed down, we saw lights flying back and worth, but then we heard.

"CRUCIO" everything was silent, Lyra refused to scream, her body suspended in air, withering in the pain she felt.

"Miss Lestrange I will drop this when you scream defeat or when your dead. It is and always will be your choice"

She withered some more then he sighed, "Oh Miss Lestrange… Sleep well" And he threw her body at the castle, head first. The blood was everywhere. McGonagall screamed. Tom looked at us, he smiled cruelly and became a puff of smoke and flew away. I ran over to Lyra, she was out cold. She was bleeding so much she would be dead in minutes. My heart hurt, I would have died for her to live.

"Potter take her to the Hospital Wing and quick, she's our only chance" Merlin there was to much blood, I picked up her limp body and ran with her as fast as I could. Her eyes fluttered open for a second as we entered.

"Hogwarts, was my only real home even if for a few months" She whispered and shut her eyes. Her heart was slowing.

"Stay with me Lyra, please don't die." I whispered.

"Potter I got her from here" Madam Lovegood shouted as she ran towards me in the hall.

" Keep her alive" I told Madam Lovegood as I passed her Lyras body.

"You know I will try James" She whispered, and ran with Lyras body.

I started walking towards the common room, but I couldn't help but blame myself. I could have fought the Imperious curse right then and there but noooo I had to be halfway to McGonagall and listen to her yack.

"Potter are you ok" I turned around and it was as Ly called her McG.

"Oh yea its just, she's like a sister to me and I could have protected her" Part truth.

"Potter he would have killed you, he wont kill her. He saved her when she was born, no one knows why, but that's not the point. He loves her, they have a unbreakable bond. So if he kills her, he dies. If she kills him ,she dies. Or if one of them dies, so does the other. I- don't know why she doesn't love him, I can only guess why but I do believe its because they were never meant for each other. So Potter don't worry about her, I do believe she will live" McG spoke in a sympathetic voice.

"but you said earlier he would kill her?"

"I ran outside and I ran into him and he explained it, and we dueled then he just- he just flew away"

"Thanks but does that mean-"

"In order to kill him she has to die? Yes- but when the time comes she will understand. You mustn't tell her Potter and you mustn't tell anyone about Tom Riddle"

"I wont, goodnight Professor"

"Goodnight Potter" We turned our separate ways and here I am at the portrait hole. What do I tell people about Lyra? I guess she had fell down the stairs again, yea that will do.

"Jamsie, where's Lyra and why do you have blood all over you" Domi whispered.

"She fell down the stairs and I carried her to the Hospital Wing, I don't know if she's going to live" I felt like crying, and I never cry.

"O my merlin, no" And so crashed into me and began crying on my chest.

"Sh Domi, shh go get all those girls you and Ly hand with so I can explain, by the way what time is it?"

"I will and its about 12:00 am we're all up even Fred, Ashton and Nick. We've been in the Boys dormitory waiting." I whipped some of her tears away and I follower her upstairs.

"come on Jamsie" Domi grabbed my hand and led me in.

They all just starred at me until Fred spoke.

"Bloody hell James that better be your blood not Lyras" I wish it was.

"No its hers"

"What happened?" Dawn, sobbed.

I gulped "I- can I trust you guys?"

"Yes!" They are yelled.

"Lord Voldemort had a son and has marked our Lyra as the love of his life and his equal"

"Im sorry but the love thing will pass, right?" Fred yelped

"No because she would have died at birth if not for him, so if one of them dies so does the other"

"So did they duel or something?" Domi hiccupped.

"Yea he crucioed her and was all like if you scream I will drop the curse and she refused so he threw her into the castle wall head first" I began crying "And there's like twenty five percent chance of her living" It was silent for a little bit but then everyone started crying. We did a group hug and all the girls spent the night. I really hopes she lives…

* * *

><p>Three Weeks later…<p>

"This is outrageous, get the Potters and Weaslys out of here now!" Draco raged.

"Draco you can stop yelling and disturbing your cousin or leave" Luna hushed.

"Then I'll leave tell her I will see her Easter break or not!" The man my father hated steamed out the door.

"Luna will she wake up soon?" I loved how calm she looked, but I missed her snappy comments. Domi, Rox, Fred, Dawn, Ari, Nick, Ash, Her twin brother whose name is super weird so I haven't bothered to learn it, Virgo Malfoy, her little cousin Lacerta, her Cousin Astoria, and I had all visited. Me and Domi more than anyone. Dawn had just left to pack Ly's stuff cause we leave for break Saturday, so in other words tomorrow. She was ahead in every class so she only missed two days worth of work, good thing she's smart.

"She was up earlier but I gave her a calming drought. She'll be around in a few minutes in the most just don't overwhelm her." Luna smiled and walked in her office.

I sat by her bed. I saw her chest rise up and down calmly. Her eyelids fluttered, shes awake. I smiled at her. She just looked at me.

"James how did I live?"

"I carried you halfway here and Luna brought you in here and treated you" Her eyes welled with tears.

"Thank you Jamsie, that's what im gonna call you now ok?" I just nodded my head.

"You know your coming home with me tomorrow" Her eyes went wide.

"How long was I out" She whispered sadly. Oh Lyra please don't be sad.

"about three weeks more or less" I whispered back.

"I left you dateless during the Ball didn't I?" She looked guilty, I just ran my hand though my hair.

"Domi, Dawn and I all stayed in here, the rest of your fan group had hot-dates" I smiled and she just giggled.

The door opened and swooshed closed " Jamsie is Lyra up yet" Domi rounded the corner "Lyra" She ran over with tears in her eyes. "Your awake"

"Yea, thanks to Jamsie" Lyra smiled

"We were all so worried" Domi sobbed and gave Lyra a hug.

"Thanks I feel so loved" Lyra smiled up at us "Can you two help me sit up?"

We both grabbed a side and pulled her up. She was so freaking warm!

'Thank you" She smiled again, it was good to see it.

"Im going to go get everyone, they'll be happy to see you" Domi gave Ly another hug and ran off.

"Is Wood going to chew my head off?" She sounded scared, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You only missed the first match and that was against Hufflepuff and they suck so we still won, so you will live another day" She giggled than sighed.

"You know I dreamed about you and Domi, Rox, Dawn, and everyone really."

"I hope all good?"

" I miss our lessons with my aunts, Andromeda and Narcissa, And Neville he's fun" She sighed again.

"They all let us turn in your homework that WE did" We both laughed.

"Did good old Sluggy miss me?" Her gold specks were glittering like crazy. They were very beautiful.

"Yes he had no one but your cousin Virgo and your twin to brag on" We both shuddered, they were average potioneers as Sluggy calls us all) but they blew up a lot of stuff.

"Lyra dear your fan club is raging towards us have James carry you to his dormitory, you don't need all that commotion" Luna ushered. We laughed and Lyra jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck, and legs around my waist. And I ran as fast as I could take us.

"Oh Jamsie I missed this…" Lyra giggled.

"Really? I didn't" I joked.

"Hey!" She gasped and hit my shoulder.

"Ow I was just kidding" I slowed down to a walk.

"I know but how often to I have an excuse to hit you" She smiled.

"You know its gonna be difficult for me to get in the portrait hole I may just drop you…" I teased

"You do that I will end you life… no pressure or anything…"

"I really don't think you would do that.."

"Oh to hell I would don't you know who my parents were?"

"point taken.." We smiled.

When I got to the portrait hole I threw my invisibility cloak over us, and believe me we had done that a million times.

I ran up to the boy dormitory, and removed the cloak.

"You can have the extra bed since we only have four of us this year.." She ran over to the extra bed and plopped down on it.

"Thanks Jamsie…"

**AUTHORS NOTE: Oh shoot there's a Volde Junior! We should all run for our lifes! The reason she doesn't ask about him in the hospital wing is because she is denying the truth to her self . She want to believe it was all a dream. I tried to do her POV but I couldn't word it right…sorry! Now a question my friend asked me 'why didn't Lyra bring Volde junior in chp. 1?' Simply because… you'll find out next chapter! Ahaha don't you love me. Review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter! Reviews=Love!**


	4. Break

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's world, not mine as sad as it is…I only own Lyra my perfect little Lyra…

* * *

><p>How Did We Come to Be<p>

Break/Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Lyras Pov:<strong>

"Jammmsssiiieee, Assshhhttttonnnn, Freeeddddyyyyy, Niccckkkkkkk its time to wake up!" I sang. They all groaned, and I just giggled and smiled. "Come on ya lazy gits its six and im already dressed and ready so I'll say it once more GEETTT UPPP!"

"Merlin Lyra how are you that energetic at this time in the morning" Ashton yawned

"I got up at five after sleeping the last three weeks so im ready to wake up" I smiled and went around opening all their curtains.

"Ly just ten more minutes or I sell you to you crazy ass mates" James mumbled to his pillow.

"Nuh- uh" and I jumped on top of him.

"Ugh get off me Ly" He groaned, I giggled once more.

"Fine, I curled my hair today and not a single one of you gits noticed." I pretended to be mad.

"That's cause we all just got up!" Nick yelled from the bathroom "Lyra why does it smell like girly perfume in here?" I put on my perfume on in there. Ahaha

"Ew and there's pink soap! Lyra where did you put our yellow and green stuff?" Ash sounded mad, all totally worth it.

"I threw it out the window and into the lake, besides the La Confromte smells better" I really did it just to piss them off.

"Ugh I hate You Lyra Lestrange , I hate you!" Fred yelled "Never mind I was just kidding"

I just sat on James bed until he came out of the bathroom.

"Jamsie, carry me to breakfast?" I asked in my sweet voice. He just nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair.

" Fine hop on" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my legs.

" James old mate she has got you whipped" Nick shook his head and smiled

"No she doesn't I just don't feel like arguing"

"Same thing mate" Nick smiled "Your lucky she's so light compared to the other fat cows that fancy you, I swear mate when the day comes you'll probably end up marring Lyra if your looking for some one slim" We all laughed.

"Who did you guys use for agility practice"

"Woods girlfriend, she is so fat" They all just shook their heads.

"That bad huh?" I giggled but they nodded enthusiastically. "Glad to know I was missed, who are we waiting for?"

"Ashton,he gave up on trying to summon non pink soap about 30 minutes ago" Nick smiled. "James old mate do you want me to carry Lyra?" Hmm that could be most enjoyable, Nick is pretty cute and a great Quidditch Player.

"Yea she's not heavy but the stairs are a pain in the bloody ass" James Handed me to Nick when Ashton came in.

"Lyra you may spend the night but never bring you pink soap again" Ashton groaned, how can you not laugh at that?

"Okie dokie now come on I might be hungry cause if you didn't notice, I haven't eaten in three weeks so I have every right to be hungry" I rambled as we left the common room then I saw the only people who could ruin my day, my family.

"Hey Lyra Vela,slutting around I see and only a first year tsk tsk" Karina shook her head.

"Shut up Karina you so much as open up that fat as cow mouth again I will never come home again" She looked shocked, she got paid on whether or not im home. She glared at me and left.

"Lyra do you know how mad Draco is?" Hydrus exclaimed.

"No and I really don't give a shit now get out of our way or ill have Nick push you down the stairs"

"Why cant you be normal" He sounded so serious and sad.

"Because im Lyra" And my family just walked away.

"Merlin your family is scary" Nick finally whispered

"Nah, they're just not real friendly" I couldn't help but laugh about a little run in "Last year Karina got really mad about me getting more presents than her and she threw me out a window, I was in a coma for five months"

They all starred at me.

"Merlin Lyra your our best friend and you haven't mentioned _anything_ about your family and now you bring this up all nonchalantly, why didn't you tell us about it?" James seemed hurt, I mean do you really want to here all about my sob story of a life?

"James 'Domi knows and Roxanne knows some but I tell them for female support yea you guys are my best friends but I don't need you guys feeling sorry for me. I really have learned to be independent throughout the last year and I don't need you four worrying about me when I have to go home in the summer, I can hold my own weight, I am the richest witch in the world because Alecto left me all her money as did Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange thought nothing was in the Black vault so he gave it to me but that along with Alectos is sooo much more than I will ever need"

"Wow your just another fifthly rich pureblood, but you actually have a heart" Nick laughed.

"Now hurry up Nick im starving" But I think everyone was trying to take in my words of life.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Train…<strong>

"You'll tell me everything when we get to my house?" James questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"For the last time yes" Guys really need to listen.

"Ok so you excited to see the beach house" Hes asked this question a lot to.

"Yuuup I love the beach, who all is going to be there?"

"Just Albus, Lily and my parents" He smiled sadly "My mom isn't fond of your last name though"

"Ahh she'll love me once she gets to know me , I mean your dad likes me ok. Right?"

"No he thinks your using me, I think if my siblings like you my parents will get used to the idea of having you around" He smiled. We sat in silence.

Domi barged in. CRASH

"I found you two, everyone was looking for you guys!" She sang.

"It was so crowded in the other compartment…" I knew there was no point in arguing.

"Ah no probs you can just sit in James lap" She smiled and leaned out the door and actually whistled.

This ride is going to be torture…

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Pov: Vacation…<strong>

James is coming home today! But he is bringing a girl home who mum and dad said to be careful around until we know we can trust her. I guess she is really pretty and very talented. The station is filled with muggles, im glad were apparating home cause they always give me weird stares.

"Daddy look it's the Hogwarts Express" Lily screamed with joy.

"Yes look for James he should be with Fred and all them. All the sudden we heard yelling.

"How dare you go home with blood traitors are you fucking kidding me!" a blonde yelled with rage my mum grabbed hold of Lily and I.

"Shut the hell up Karina these are good people unlike you!" The other blonde yelled. On their robes were on Karina's Slytherin and on the unknown girls Gryffindor.

"No Lyra they are fifthly and dumb and impure. And you're a slut" Karina yelled and launched herself at Lyra. She began hitting and banging the girls head to the concrete.

"ENOUGH" Dad roared and grabbed the one called Karina and pulled her off Lyra. James then ran to Lyra and helped her up. She was crying, but dang she was beautiful!

Mum walked us closer to the scene and James brought a crying Lyra over to us.

"Hello mum this is Lyra, Lyra this is my mum." Lyra pulled her head off James shoulder whipped her tears and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lyra, was that your sister?" ,Mum questioned kindly.

"Yea she has anger issues" The girl named Lyra said rather sadly. She was really pretty, like not just model pretty but stunning pretty.

"And the little girl is Lily Luna and the boy is my brother Albus Severus" James smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you two, its nice to know im not the only one with a double name…" Mum, James and Lyra all laughed.

"What's your second name Lyra?" Mum asked

"Vela for maiden, my dad named me in honor in his first wife. I really want to shed that name.. I don't want to honor someone who was a murderer." Lyra shook her head.

"Aww honey its you who will make the name not your parents" Mum comforted.

"Yea one can only hope.." She trialed off.

"Your cousin is a stubborn ass man" Dad shook his head

"What did he do now?" Lyra wondered more to herself.

"Reused to pay a fine for your sisters abuse against you and apparated off I swear…" Dad mumbled. "Well James and Lyra will apparate with me and Lily and Albus with Ginny"

* * *

><p><strong>Lyras Pov: The next day…<strong>

The breeze blew in my room pleasantly cooling me off, the waves crashing peacefully, the seagulls squawking, everything would be perfect if I wasn't in the habit of waking up at bloody five every morning. I knew I couldn't just lay here forever. I really had no clue what to wear today, I don't want to look like a floozy but I don't want to be a nun either. I settle on a pair of white shorts and a cotton top that sleeves cut inbeetween the wrist a elbow. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail, and put on lip gloss and mascara. I looked to mature to be a normal eleven year old girl, but in all honesty what about my life has ever been normal.

Karina has always been courting some idiot and Ive been forced to listen. Going to my fathers Azkaban trials were life scarring to say the least. I never had a mother to call my own, Astoria has tried sure, but im an eleven year old girl who one day while taking a stroll with a friend, meets the son of the man that took away all chance of my family being normal. McG made me talk to her, I have to die when the time comes to get rid of Tom, either that or lure him to the ministry since he so call loves me. I've had to grow up fast, I never even really got a shot at a normal child hood. No I was mature as any fifteen year old and I really wish I wasn't. I talk like one, dress like one, and just bloody act like one!

I-I always played house with Narcissa when I was younger, a more innocent time when I never had the mouth of my older siblings and dressed the way I do. No everything was simple, I didn't understand where my father went but I was almost certain when he came back he would bring mum. I would play house all day with Narcissa she would watch me as I 'mothered' my dolls and would laugh and give me hugs. She assured me I would get married to a fine man one day and have children of my own, I would always giggle and laugh about it. I was never like the girls in my area, I wasn't about what was cool or fun, I wanted to see my mum and dad. I wanted to grow up and have a family, but all that is taken away from me because Tom saved me. How fair is it for me to be eleven and already know death is just a few years away? I would never get the chance to be a heartbroken teenager whom just fell out of love, heartbroken maybe but that would be because he slashes me to the core.

McG told me to live my life the way I wanted to, but when the time comes I will die so why delay it? I walk down to the ocean, I need to think happier thoughts, be positive. But how could you just keep going with life when you know you have about the lifespan of nine years left for you? 'Lyra just sit down and think'. The sand was warm, I grabbed two handfuls of sand and let them casually let the grains slip through my hands, _just like the time left in your life._ I needed normalcy, an anchor to sanity. Then I met the dorks I call my friends. Sometimes ill forget that im just a product of the ministry, the one who will eventually save the day as McG put it. The ministry figured he is no threat at the moment, but I disagree.

"Lyra…is that you" A oddly familiar voice squeaked, I turned around. It was Chloe McNair, who happened to be one of my best friends when I was about five until I moved in with Draco and Astoria. She was simple and kind but would never defy her mother, due to her father being dead. She has raven black hair that is straight as can be and goes down to her upper back. Her eyes are a deep sea blue that has a calming effect on you, I swear they are weird. She is a thin girl with a thin face that is as clear as mine. I love her but I don't feel the feeling are mutual any longer. She _was _the sister I never had.

"Chloe.. I've missed you" I whispered, she had been my first friend who despite being different house was talking to me at this very moment. She sat down besides me and we watched the waves for a little.

"Yea… I heard you were staying with the Potters and figured we could catch up about school?" She asked hopefully. Merlin was answering my prayers now, normalcy. I don't think she misses me, 'yea' is that all she really has to say to an I miss you?

I cleared my throat "Yea I would like that, you can start" I smiled.

"Oh where to begin, I mean I was sorted into Slytherin even though I kinda hoped for Ravenclaw but don't tell a soul" She smiled and then we laughed cause, well who needs a reason to laugh. "I really enjoy Transfiguration with Malfoy, we should definitely partner up sometime in that class, but I loathe that Slughorn he is a nightmare!" She shook her head I just smiled as I listened to her, glad to see I still had a friend outside of Gryffindor. "_Oh yea im an old fart doodle so how about you potioneers make me some drought of the living dead! That way when I finally decide to take Chloe's hints and commit suicide it will be pain free!"_ She threw her hand in the air, and I couldn't help but giggle. "None of my roommates are all that enjoyable, that is except Virgo but she wants absolutely nothing to do with me" We both rolled our eyes "And I will, and let me repeat myself kill Sage if I ever get the chance, oh and Taylor. Merlin she walks around like she owns the place, I may not even wait for a chance to kill her I might just wake up one morning and Avada Kedavra her" We both burst out laughing " No reason, just get tired of her yapping. Psh I bet ill gain house points for that" We laughed again " Ok so there is this really weird girl named Mallory Windship and I guess she is the most ancient family in America and you know they go waaaayyy back. Have you seen her she looks a lot like Andromeda, and speaking of her when will she decide what she wants us to call her! I mean choose lady Mrs. Black or ?" We shook our heads again " She might as well stick with a mud blood name if she is teaching Mugglestudies! Ugh , boldly professors…" We sat in silence for a second just taking in the rising sun. Then she began yet again "Oh and Daphne Greengrass, preferably is such a idiot does she even understand Charms! Im honestly flustered how the woman got the job… so tell me about you!" She smiled warmly.

"Well I got put in Gryffindor and we all know how proud and excited my family was of that accomplishment" We went into a fit of giggles. When I got my breaths even, I continued "Our head of house is a fat oaf named Neville, I swear he has to be seventy five percent squib. _Oh well really take in the plants in their beauty, I mean how interesting is it that they absolutely do nothing but sit there all day! Fascinating right!"_ For once I felt like just another annoyed student, normal… " Yeah im sure Narcissa will always grade my papers fairly, NOT! But Muggle Studies is so pointless but its required for all purebloods now why non purebloods get an extra hour of History of Magic who knows! But better Mrs. Tonks because we all know how exciting is but I guess a ghost used to teach it but really a friggen Ravenclaw? You know that's a torture hour…." We droned on for three more hours, laughing ,talking, and just gossiping about school was nice but sadly I heard the Potters start to rise so I gave Chloe a hug.

"We should do this like every morning and just talk" Chloe suggested hopefully "And I miss you too Lyra, I just didn't know if I had earlier cause Karina makes you sound like you would just blow me off" and she hugged me again.

"Chloe your like a sister to me, more than Karina ever has been she is just jealous that I like you better, to be honest I was scared you became a Pureblood maniac, but its clear you're the same old Chloe I love" We both started crying and I hugged one last time and said our goodbyes and she yelled-

"I live at beach house number twenty-two" and she waved. I stood there smiling like a idiot as I looked at the ocean again. What a great start to winter break.

I started to walk up the pebble path to the otter beach house when I very tired looking James smiled at me from the kitchen window. I ran up the path way and entered the sliding doors.

"Good morning Ly, how did you sleep?" Jamsie asked sweetly.

"Very well thank you for asking, and how about yourself?" Im trying to be formal and see if I can win his parents over.

"Erm well, since when are you so formal?" Crap Lyra find a good lie!

"Our Transfig. Teacher, aka my Grandma in sorts, taught me the pureblood rules of etiquette, they have been pounded in my head so many times its just kinda natural for me" I gave a weak smile.

"Oh dear Lyra hun, we don't give a hippogriffs ass about that pureblood etiquette crap, and are you close to Narcissa Malfoy? And for that matter can you tell us about your cousins and if its not hard for you about what you know about your parents?" Ginny was a bitch, she wants me to slip up and mess up my friendship with James! I officially hate her! But I can play this game, who doesn't love the truth?

"Well I will start with Cissy first as she prefers to be called" I smiled innocently pretending to be caught in fond memories "Will not be a Malfoy much longer, she finally got the guts and practically forced Lucius to sign those papers. She loves him, she really does its just- they are so different. They fight day and night, they cant even manage sleeping in the same room. Draco he's- he is quite willing to jump out of my tower. It hurts him so much to see their marriage end like that and he nearly threw Astoria to the streets!" I had cried when he tried to rid of her. "Draco hurts so much after all these years and do you know why he joined the Death Eaters?" I never gave her a chance to answer "They tortured Lucius every minute of every day, and Cissy, they would slash her open the heal her and repeat until Draco gave in. Its not something he is proud of in the least. My tower is just across from his so I can always tell when he remembers him…" I had started crying. "My parents weren't great people, I hate Rodolphus for everything he put me through. You- you never ha-had to wat-watch your Dad get sent to Azkaban just so he could be like and these are his words 'See you in hell Lyra dearest' I mean you can tell how much he truly cared about me their" The tears were rolling like mad at this point. I was going to tell her about the new threat. " And to top all this crap off im going to die before I even get a chance at a real life, do you know of Rom Riddle the third?"

"Stupid girl Voldemort had no-" I cut the bitch off

"He had no known son, the mother was probably Satan, it being Bellatrixs child im pretty spot on, ask Jamsie for the story about how I never get to live a life. Im just a ministry product, and to be eleven and learn all this it hurts. I have thought about killing myself in the ocean this morning then BOOM problem solved either that or have had Mcnair do it … that would have cost a lot of money though…." The damn tears are relentless!

"I had no-"

"Save it, I can pack my stuff quick and flew over to my estate in France. I have never been wanted before so why would things change now" I mumbled as I walked to my room. Once I got there I heard tons of screaming but I just grabbed my moms wand and commanded my stuff to pack. I curled up in a ball and just cried as I heard James yell the story at him mother. Damn James yell a little louder I don't think America heard you! I need to talk to someone…. Cunning. That leaves me with Chloe Mcnair and if the talk doesn't go well, have her throw me in the ocean and hold me down. Should I leave a note? Nahh ill leave as soon as I get back. Maybe this is why im in Gryffindor, im acting like an idiot. Whatever. And I sprinted towards beach house number twenty two. It was the biggest beach house on the beach! Well theirs the Mcnair for you…

I knocked on the glass window that I guess is Chloe's seeing as she was lying on the bed…

"Lyra, honey what happened" She gasped as she ran to get the door.

"Ginny Potter is a bitch" I sobbed. She pulled us to her couch and we sat down.

"I could have told you that this morning… but that's not the point. What happened?"

I laid my head on her shoulder and she played with my hair. " She started asking about family and was sneering the whole friggen time and can you keep a secret that like only the ministry knows?" I really needed to tell someone who happens to not be in Gryffindor.

"Of course Lyra you're a sister to me" She smiled

"Ok, do you know Lord Voldemort" She nodded her head. "Ok well he has a son really in the dark arts. Like father like son and obviously mother too." I gulped and so did she. "Chloe I was walking after hours and I met Tom Riddle the Third and he told me he wants me, a measly eleven year old to join him on his great rise to power. I refused and he put me in a coma. When I woke up I had one question. Why didn't he kill me? Its because if one of us dies so does the other. So when the time comes and he becomes large I will step in and pretty much Avada Kedavra myself. Here's the truth Chloe, he is the reason im alive and breathing so therefore he will also be the one who will stop my breath. Tom cant kill me though, to him im untouchable, and he loves me or he says he does. He wants me on his side so he can make sure he doesn't die. Because in his equal." I burst out in a whole new set of tears. She wrapped me in a hug. "I never g-get to ha-have a fam-family of my, my own. I ne-never get to ha-have hap-happiness and lo-love" I just sobbed.

"Shh I will always be on your side Ly I love you, you're the only friend I can call loyal and a true friend. Im so sorry Lyra you're a good person and you do not deserve this. I've always wondered why you were so mature, Merlin wanted you to put up a good fight and be ready. You need to try to live." She cooed, she was right Merlin made me mature so I could live my life.

"Thank yo-you Chloe I needed some-someone to talk t-to and you-you're the only one I re-really trust" Im so pathetic.

"I will always be here for you Lyra and my mom too, would you like to spend the rest of the holidays with us." I nodded, probably only a week or so then I would head to the Black Resort in France and spend the New Year alone.

"Is there any beach houses for sale I could buy, and I need a big one. I want to buy something." I sniffled

"Yea the people next door, would you give me the vault key and ill go get the money for you and tell my mum the situation your in so you can stay here till those people move out of your house" She smiled and nodded.

"Accio Black vault key" I whipped my mums wand.

"Um you know we cant do magic outside of school right" Chloe raised her brows.

"Its my mums wand not mine" I smiled and she laughed.

"Of course you would do that" She and I grinned.

"Well here come the key" I raised my hand and the key flew in it.

"Can you right me a note, one for the neighbors telling them your buying the house and one for Gringotts so we can transfer the document to your vault" I smiled and nodded. I quickly wrote the notes and handed them to her.

"Will you come get me when your done, I have a room facing the beach, it also has glass windows" She grinned nodded and gave me a hug. "Actually I may wait for you on the beach" I winked and ran out her door and to Potter Beach House.

James was sitting on the beach.

"Where were you" He spoke with sadness in his voice, and without looking up.

"At the Mcnairs, why?"

"I don't know I was scared you actually jumped in the ocean and freaked out a little" He continued to stare at the ocean.

"Jamsie, I love you. Your like a brother to me but im not going to put up with your mum." I said softly.

"Well she put five galleons you ran to the Mcnairs and I thought 'hell no Lyra hates other stuck up purebloods like the Mcnairs' but I guess I was wrong" I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"James they aren't bad people, Chloe is a great listener and one of my only true friends. I have known her since I was three and we talked this morning and found out were still really alike. Her brother is nice and totally different than their dad too. I needed someone who really knows what I've been through and Chloe knows me inside and out, and it is not your fault you don't know me as well as she and her brother do. No that's mine James because I refuse to tell you because im tired of people pitying me because of my sob story of a life. Im used to pulling my own weight but I have Chloe know and I have my Gryffindor pals you included. Does it make my life better? Hell no it makes it harder! James im going to die in a few years, is it really worth being my friend? Do you want to lose a friend when we are fresh out of Hogwarts? I would cry if you die, I think you might cry if I die so lets end this right here James. Im offering you a free ticket out of my life and im forcing you to take it. Im a Lestrange, Potter and we don't mix. You would care to much if I died if we stayed friends and I understand im different but on the inside I don't think I am. Im heartless because I tend to push people away, im cold because I prefer to be a loner or in a pack of two, im mean because I made you believe I was different and became your friend, im a backstabber because you got to close and im pushing you away, and im dark because I have thought about joining Tom so I don't have to die. Potter I have though about it and it hurts me to think im so selfish. But James your mom is right I am my parents daughter, I will turn out like them. I look like them, speak like them and lately acted like them. I have their traits, heartless, rude, backstabbing, dark and cold. So if you please go tell your mum about how right she is."

"Lyra are you going to give Mcnair the speech about not being friends?" He looked at me but I kept my eyes glued to the ocean.

"No, I don't. She promised me she would always be here for me and she is willing to go down with me, willing to die with me."

"That's not fair, I would to"

"No Potter you are to close to your family and when the time came you would chicken out on me for them, Chloe wouldn't do that. No she would sit on the bottom of the ocean with me and hold my hand and we would wash up together. She would be their till the end, the very end" And I knew it was absolutely true, he would leave but Chloe would always stay. And I loved her for it, for the comfort that provided me with. I finally looked at him. He has his dads hair but those blue eyes. He looked sad, sad cause he knew I was right. I was sad cause I too knew I was right. It hurt to know that I had just one true friend,

I started to get up when he whispered "Please don't leave me, Ly"

I sat back down, why? I have not a clue.

"Potter, I don't need friends right know, im so close to death. Nine years at the most Potter, nine years" I whispered sadly.

"No Ly-"

"Don't call me that, I call you Potter at least let it be Lyra"

"Fine Lyra, you dying in some years is all the more reason to have friends. To enjoy the last years of your life, right" He whispered.

"Potter, I need no one at my side. I made a mistake when I made friends with everyone, and im sorry im hurting you. But I need a plan for my life and I don't know where you all fit in. I say this as a final goodbye James Sirius Potter. Yes I will miss you, but I wont be coming back to you guys. So don't be sad, I refuse to take anymore people than necessary. I loved being your friend for the few weeks we were but all good things come to an end. So I bid you a good life James, one filled with happiness, love and fun." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the Mcnairs beach House, crying as I walked.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV:<strong>

As I watched her walk away I thought of a million things I could have said but all I came up with is this. You forgot your stuff" And that was the last thing I yelled to her as I saw two house elves grad her stuff and disappear. I regret letting her leave, she made me grow up quickly in these few weeks I've known her. Im twelve and have not a clue about life except that she is right. The moment I would've needed to be there for her the most, I would have left. My family is everything, but so was she.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: Beginning=Fluff, ending= hardcore emotions. Lyra is a wreck we can all tell that. She loves James(like a brother) but she doesn't want him to be involved so when she dies which im not completely sure she will, he wont miss her. She doesn't want her friends to get hurt and she wants to be sure that when the time comes she can die no problem what's so ever. Im not sure if im going to put James and Lyra in a relationship. Its James and Oc because they're main characters. But let me know your thoughts on that. I love my newest character Chloe, I don't know if you guys do or not but please leave a review about what you think of her! I want some of Lyras old friends to start popping in so we can learn more about her. So until next time… <em>**

**_~Slytherin Queen To Be_**

_Please Review!_


	5. What Hurt The Most

Disclaimer: Do I write as good as JK Rowling? No I don't! Would JK Rowling write on this website? If I were her I wouldn't, I would have a money party but whatever… DO NOT SUE ME!

Authors Note: I got a lot of hits on the last chapter… To the one who wishes to remain unknown, I was unable to return your PM message due to some glitch but you know who you are. I love that your interested in learning about Lyra, she is an emotional wreck. I have drabbled on the thought of Lyra and James ending up together but my Lestrange with a Potter… maybe, but only maybe at the end of the chapter may explain why I still haven't confirmed anything! I have another coupling in mind but that doesn't mean they cant end up together. You dislike Chloe, I love her! I like that you saw a different angel, but for now she has no ulterior(unsure about that word…) motive, she is genuinely a good person, for now. I hope that answers some things… Have a question, I can answer it! Andromeda has shed the last name Tonks so she doesn't remember Ted and Narcissa divorced Lucius.

Oh and about the professors…

McG- Head Mistress

Narcissa Black-Transfiguration/ Slytherin Head of House

Andromeda Black- Muggle Studies

Daphne Greengrass- Potions

Tracy Davis- DADA

Cho Chang- History of Magic/ Ravenclaw Head of House

Neville- Hebology/ Gryffindor Head of House

Ernie Macmiller- Charms

Rose Zeller-Astronomy

Katie Bell-Flying

Susan Bones- Arithmancy / Hufflepuff Head of House

Firenze- Divination

Eric Skimmer- Ancient Runes

Luna- Nurse

How Did We Come To Be?

What hurt the Most/ Chapter 5

~Slytherin Queen To Be

* * *

><p><strong><span>JAMES POV: A week in to break<span>**

"James stop sulking, she gave you a way out. Be thankful the girl doesn't want you around. If you must, go visit your friends" Mum shook her head. I expected Lyra to run back, to apologize, but she never did. Nope she did the opposite. She bought a house next to the Mcnairs, and walks down the beach with Chloe or Connor Mcnair each day! Connor, the stupid raven haired boy in second year. He has the same weird eyes as his sister and wears his hair in a shaggy dream boy way. He was stealing Lyra away to a point that she will never come back to me. Never. Ive seen them snog on the beach and he carries her around all the time. We are twelve and he is 13!

"Yea they are all going to Nicks Manor to day, ill be back sometime tomorrow" I said coldly, I hated her right now, she drove Lyra away. She hurt me without caring. Bitch. How can I miss her so much I mean its not like we dated or anything.

"No you'll be home tonight" She grinded her teeth. Oh yea just be mean that will get things done.

"Most likely not" I got up and walked to the fireplace in the living room.

"TSHKIRMART MANOR"

I stumbled into the bright manor, and blinked my eyes.

"Where's Lyra" Domi asked upbeatly. Oh not for long.

"Hanging out with the Mcnairs" I said coldly.

"Hardy har har." She rolled her eyes " Where is she"

"Her and my mom got in a huge fight yesterday, and you know Lyra has an awful temper and I guess she is really close to Chloe Mcnair and she ran off to her house. When she came back she started calling me Potter and said" I took a deep breath "She doesn't want to impact our life when she dies, she gave me this speech that, that hurt more than anything. She said it was a mistake when she made friends with us and we didn't need to worry about her. She said she was her parents child and said that she thought about joining Tom. But now whenever I see her on the beach she is with Connor Mcnair. She bought a hose next door to the Mcnairs and told me she only needs them. Then she took a low blow, she told me Chloe would be their when she died but we would be with our family. She told me not to bother with her anymore and consider us all done" Domi, Rox, Dawn, Arianne and Veronica all started crying. The guys looked hurt, just like I was.

"She just left us, ran to the Mcnairs" Rox sobbed.

"Yea and Connor Mcnair snogs her all the time, its gross" I spat with hate in my voice.

"But she always seemed so perfect and happy… what in merlins name did your mom say!" Veronica cried.

"A bunch of crap about her family, I should have stepped in" I sighed.

"She has never talked to us about family, James I say all of us go see her and see if we can get her to tell us why she is shunning us out. I think she just wanted a way out." Dawn whispered.

"No the Mcnairs have her where they want her, when she ran away she was mad at my mom, when she came back she wanted nothing to do with any of us. I bet you Chloe Mcnair said something to get rid of us" I said darkly.

"I bet your right" Fred whispered.

"Im still going, with or without you guys, I need to hear all this for myself" Dom sighed.

"Yea im not just letting her leave my life, she is a good person" Dawn smiled

"O my merlin do you remember the time we were out after hours and we ran into Filch Jr. and he was yelling at us about the time and she was like 'my merlin I love you tie' and we all just ran while she talked to him and he was like 'oh what time is it' and she was like 'oh I have to go its almost curfew!' and we all got off the hook" Veronica giggled and the rest of us joined in.

"We need her" Rox groaned "So im in"

The room was full of murmurs of agreement.

"Fine we will floo to my house then walk to hers, and if she not there we head to the Mcnairs beach house" I murmured, because all of us coming and ganging up on her is very much so going to help.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lyras POV:<span>**

I was laying on my bed, what is my problem? I need to let them have their own lives, with me not bothering them, But I miss them, at least I think I do.

"Do you miss them" I jumped and turned around to see Chloe walking towards my armchair.

"Do I miss whom?" I asked stupidly, may as well play dumb.

"Potters, Weaslys, and the other Gryffindors, cause they are all storming down the beach towards your house" I was dumb founded I was sure they would leave me alone.

"Really?" Smart, real smart.

"Yea they're running down the beach yelling your name, do you want to hide?" Chloe smirked.

"Yes please" Oh yes lets sound five now.

She grabbed my hand and we ran to the hurricane basement, which why do I have that in the first place? No matter.

The place was decked out! It has couches and a muggle TV!

"So why did you avoid my question earlier?" Chloe accused.

"I-I don't want to miss them, Chloe im already ruing your life. So why stick around?" I whispered. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I never want any one to die for me, ever.

"Oh Lyra you have every right to miss them, they're good people and were your best friends. Those friendships wont just go away, if they meant anything you could run into each other at Hogsmeade in thirty years and instantly connect, or on a beach like we did. And Lyra Vela Lestrange if you try to remove Connor and I from your life I will Avada Kedavra your ass. Besides I think he likes you… but don't you dare date my brother" That is why I never told her about me and her brother, hmm I think I never will.

"See the Potters would never ,as you put it so kindly" I smirked "'Avada Kedavra my ass'" We burst out giggling.

"Ah but im a Slytherin, I have not a fear" Chloe smirked.

"Ah but that's a lie, Look a spider" I cried as a joke.

Chloe shrieked "WHERE!" I broke out laughing.

"Not afraid of anything, huh?" I said in-between laughs.

"Oh shut up" And she threw a pillow at me.

"Um… NO!" and I smacked her in the head with a pillow.

"Ahhhhh!" She shrieked with laughter. Smack! she hit me in the legs. Smack! I hit her in the stomach. Smack! she hit me in the face. We looked at each other and broke out in laughter. We hugged and fell off the couch. We broke back out in a new batch of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Dominique's POV:<strong>

"Should we go look at the Mcnairs cause she isn't at her house or she would have answered the door…" I spoke sadly.

"Yea, I guess she has to live her life snogging Connor… bleck" James pretended to gag.

"I still don't understand why she would trash us and run to them… it doesn't make sense" Dawn sniffled.

I pounded on the Mcnairs door.

"WHO IS IT" I heard a voice yell, a guys voice. Connor Mcnairs.

I heard some foot steps then I saw him. The boy Lyra 'loves'. Sure he was handsome with his raven black hair and blue eyes and charming smile… ok I see why she likes him a little but really!

"Oh hello can I help you all?" Connor asked politely

"Erm yea, have you seen Lyra Lestrange…" I asked, way to be awkward Domi.

"Oh yea she was at her house earlier… my sister just headed over there would you guys like to come in?" He motioned through the door. As we all nodded he smirked and turned around and started. The house was HUGE! The living room was full of light blues and whites. It was beautiful, there is two couches of white and two arm chairs of blue and a clear coffee table in the middle of the four. He sat down on the arm chair and we all sat down around the other available seats.

"So… why exactly did your Mother decide to piss Lyra off so much?" Connor asked after a few seconds of awkwardness.

"Hey man you have no idea how bad her temper is.." James spat with a look on his face that made it clear he hated Connor.

"I have no idea" Connor said sarcastically and threw his hands up " When she showed up here my mum and Chloe were gone and Lyra was a mess, she was crying and was out of sense. Hell man I hadn't seen her in at least four years but I know her life hasn't been exactly easy. She's going to die in nine years at the most." Connor said sadly. "How would you feel if you thought you could possibly get your friends killed just because some lunatic wants you on his side, she knows you have family that needs you. Me and Chloe and my mum would go down with her happily, we have known her forever. So do her and favor and leave her alone do you know how pissed my sister was when she saw all of you coming down the beach?" Connor fumed. All we did was look at him stupidly.

"We just want to be her friend" I whispered lamely, today's really not my day…

"CONNOR ARE THEY GONE, LYRA IS GOING TO BLOW THE BEACH UP!" Chloe yelled as she slammed the front door. The whole house practically shook, geez…

Connor cleared his throat and got up. He walked out the room without a door. I looked at James and grabbed his hand, I was terrified of Chloe Mcnair, she is like a goddess.

"Why are they here" Chloe whispered furiously in the next room.

"Chill out Chloe if I didn't talk to them they would keep coming back…" Connor shushed.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Chloe yelled

"What's your problem!" Connor yelled back.

"TOM RIDDLE THAT'S WHAT HE DECIDED THAT NOW WAS A GOOD TIME TO PICK SOME PEOPLE OFF AND HE WAS ABOUT TO BLOW THIS HOUSE UP! LY AND I JUST DUELED HIM TILL HE LEFT!BUT HEY THAT'S NO BIGGIE RIGHT!" Chloe shrieked. Tom Riddle? Here? Chloe saved us? Oh shoot, I owe her…

Chloe stormed in the room, her black hair in perfect place. Her make-up perfect, pink lip gloss, black top eyeliner with dark blue eye shadow. She has the fullest eyelashes and clearest skin. She pursed her lips in disgust.

"How dare you come here" She shook her head.

"What are you talking about, you crazy bitch" James spat.

"Humph" She stomped her foot " You're an idiot, James Potter. Lyra is saving you, making sure you don't hurt your family. She is a great person and you are only interested in her because you think she's pretty and talented. You don't even know her that well, she is so much more than a pretty face. She refuses to let you die for her, all of you. Dawn, Roxanne, Dominique, Veronica, Fred, Ashton, Arianne watch what you think around me, im an amazing occulimist and you seven have no resistance" She smiled darkly, how can you not shiver. " Oh and Nick to your question, sure" She smiled, what did he ask her?

"Your crazy" James shook his head "You call yourself her friend but your pushing the people who love her away"

"No, I think she needs you guys but I don't want to make her even madder by saying 'oh hey Lyra I brought the people you told me not to bring over, just so you could talk' Yea she would Avada Kedavra me…" Chloe said calmly and leaned up against the wall.

"No, you just want to keep her to yourself!" Dawn cried, she really shouldn't go there, Chloe seems like a genuine person. Someone I would be friends with if everyone didn't hate her.

" Hmm no that's not it at all she has other friends, Diane Yaxley and Maleah Nott oh and Biannica Mulciber" Chloe spat with anger.

"Chloe! Connor! Why is your door locked!" Lyra yelled. Lyra.

"Coming" Chloe yelled. "Wait here and don't make a sound" Chloe whispered and ran off to answer the door.

We all wondered if Lyra would come in here… I could tell.

"THEY ARE IN THERE!" Lyra shrieked .

"Um maybe…" Chloe said nonchalantly

Lyra stormed in and looked at us in a look of despise, why does she hate us?

"Leave, just go" Lyra spat.

"Now Lyra dear maybe, listentowhattheyhavetosay" Chloe said quickly.

"What?" Lyra said confused.

Chloe took a deep breathe " Listen to them Ly" Wow and just about an hour ago we were blaming everything on her, oops.

"Ok, fine" Lyra spat.

"Good, now go" Chloe said calmly and sat on the armchair and Lyra sat on the arm of the armchair.

"Umm Lyra" I started " It really hurt my feelings when James showed up at Nicks Manor and said you didn't want to be friends anymore, I wanted to hear it for myself… but then when he explained it all I thought it was a really stupid reasoning, Lyra we can all fend for ourselves. If I did end up dieing I wouldn't care because I would die for a good reason, for my best friend." I smiled sadly.

"Domi I really value your friendship, a lot. But im not sure I can put you in danger like this. Tom Riddle just showed up an hour ago and tried to blow this house up, you could have died" I saw her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Lyra you need friends, at least take me" I cried, and to my surprise she nodded.

"Really" I whispered happily.

"Yea Chloe said you had been saying nice things in your thoughts, unlike other people" She glared at James.

Dawn and Arianne grabbed hands and got up without a word and left. Fred got up shook his head and grabbed Ashton's wrist and pulled him out. James sat there looking at Lyra with a blank stare.

"Please take me back Lyra" James whispered sadly.

"No Potter you may leave and never look back" Lyra said harshly and furiously, why does she hate him so much?

"You know what hurt the most when you left me on the beach the other day, it was watching you walk away and knowing you would never come back" He said sadly and got up, shook his head then left.

"Well Lyra, can we please be friends again" Veronica said hopefully.

"I- yea Veronica you and I can be friends again" Lyra smiled. I was surprised, Veronica was a high end girl from France, her hair only reached the top of her neck and was a blue/black color. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, her skin was without a freckle or birthmark. She was tall and thin but very talented. She only hung out with us since we were in the same house but often hung close to Lyra.

"So… Dominique" Chloe began " You wondered earlier what Nick asked me, and so did Veronica" She smiled " He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and naturally I said yes" She grinned and sat next to Nick.

Lyra smiled and sat next to me and Veronica.

"So.. Veronica, Domi are you going to be my friend too or am I to stuck up?" Chloe asked slyly.

"Um I don't know about Veronica but I think your nice so yea" I smiled at Chloe and she smiled back.

"Yea I never really fit with James and Fred so id be happy to be your friend" Veronica smiled.

"Fantastic cause if you were not planning on being my friend I was gonna make you two leave my house" Chloe laughed.

Lyra smiled looking contempt with her life and smiling. I saw how happy Chloe made her, Chloe held a part of her life that I would never know. A part I could never touch, a part I would never understand. When she told the guys I knew. She said it to get them off her back, I don't mind that I don't know. Its her past, not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV: Nicks Manor<strong>

"Wow what's taking Veronica, Domi and Nick so long?" Dawn yawned, it was almost eleven o'clock at night and I have a feeling they're all still 'good pals'.

"I bet you they all made friends I mean Lyra took Domi back and it seemed like Nick got in with Chloe so, yippidie doo da we lost those two also so lets pack up and move this party to someone else's house" I sighed bitterly.

"Both my parents are muggles and our house is about sixteen times as small as the manor" Dawn sighed sadly.

"Yeah my parents only approved of Lyra and Veronica for my friends cause they're waaaayyy pureblood, I told her tonight is a girls night with Lyra." Arianne sulked. I understood why she hated her parents, what's my reason?

"Well Fred and Is house is super tiny I mean just mum, dad, and us. Its not tiny just… cozy" Roxanne muttered.

"Yeah well my brother has Alice Longbottom over so we may not want to go over there plus he may have a dark arts trap at the door so… yea" Ashton hung his head, ashamed of his elder brother Ryan.

"We could go to Uncle Percy's house" Rox suggested brightly.

"Yeah but there is always the problem of Lucy having a boy over…" I mumbled she was dating some Ravenclaw… bleck.

"Aww we could talk to Molly she is super nervous about Hogwarts next year" Rox coed.

"What's your obsession with Molly?" Fred groaned.

"She is sooo sweet" Rox. Smiled fondly.

"Umm well I know this is weird but James lets go to your house dude" Ashton spoke in monotone. Why cant we just split up and sulk to ourselves?

"No, my mum sucks" I said icily, I sounded like a McNair. Greaaat

"Ok then lets owl Uncle Bill or Uncle Charlie" Rox smiled sweetly.

"Charlie, sure. Bill is Domi's dad so she'll turn up eventually" Fred groaned.

"Bleh… Dawn would your parents mind us?" Rox plead.

"They wouldn't care, its not that small we'll just have split two bathrooms and bedrooms and uh we can have Mc Donald's for breakfast" Dawn smiled. Oh yea cause I really want to sleep on the floor and wait three hours for a shower. Mhm sounds relaxing.

"Sounds great" Arianne grinned.

"This group feels so… small" I sulked… again! I love Lyra, I would die for her, for her cause.

"Yea well we've lost four out of the original ten…" Dawn sighed.

"Nearly half of us gone, I cant believe Domi. Domi of all people left us for just Lyra. It hurts a lot, and James don't act like you don't miss Lyra we all heard your ending line. You love her like you love Lily so gets over it and hope." Rox spoke tenderly. She was a lot like her mum, she can make you face anything.

"Of course I miss her she was so… amazing and different, or so we thought" I said sourly.

"O.K. guys this is a sore subject so lets drop it" Dawn spoke cautiously.

I glared at Rox and she looked confused. Good, get inside my hell.

"Im just saying…" I said plainly, we all miss Lyra but she and I were close. She made me look forward to the day, to school. I feared losing her and now that I have im bitter, angry and sad. Why did she leave me? We are twelve and I know I would want to grow old with her, but then again were twelve…

* * *

><p><strong>Lyras POV: First Day Back At School…<strong>

"Ohh Chloe im gonna miss you girly" I hugged her tight as I could and she squeezed back.

"Mmm yes I do believe I will miss you too!" She countered back.

"We'll see you in Transfig tomorrow" I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah my favorite subject" She rolled her eyes.

"I sense sarcasm" Veronica smiled.

"Oh and see you in potions, another one of my personal favorites, Not!" Virgo added shaking her head.

We were all(Chloe, Connor, Virgo, Nick, Domi, Veronica and I) standing in the hall where we all split saying our goodbyes and such. Domi never went home during breaks staying with me at my house in France. Veronicas mom let her stay the last three days with Domi and I. Nick spent the last five with us and asked me about Chloe. Virgo got in trouble during her vacation and got sent home so she just came to hang with us. Connor and Chloe came for the last two days of break and we all had a good time. I would miss spending all my time with them but id still have Domi, Nick and Veronica.

"And don't forget Muggle studies, except for you Domi, have fun in History of Magic for the second time" I rolled my eyes. And so did Domi.

"I can do either and I think id rather spend some time in Muggle Studies. Two strait classes with Chang is a nightmare" She groaned.

"Yea Black is sooo much better considering she doesn't care what I do" I smiled.

"Mmm lucky us" Virgo and I highfived.

"Cheaters, Virgos grandma is Narcissa Black and therefore so is Andromeda and you too Lyra" Nick whined.

"Ugh its almost curfew see you four in Transfig in the morning" Virgo sighed.

We group hugged and walked our separate ways. Domi, Veronica and I linked arms and smiled. Nick just smiled and walked with us.

" Eh I don't want to talk to Vicky" Domi groaned, she was dreading talking to her sister. Believe in me I understand.

"Just tell her to shut up and walk away" Veronica said calmly, eh if it was that easy.

"I could but I don't think she would take it, but its not like I care anymore. Id rather hangout with you guys than those dumb old sulkers" Domi shook her head.

"Gordic" I whispered to the door.

As soon as we walked in it all went silent. What are we the muggle Circus? Um no so back off!

"Im sorry can I help you?" I asked icily. Everyone mumbled there no's and went back to talking. Then Vicky came storming over with a death glare on her face. Good things looks can't kill…

"How dare you" Vicky spat, geez way to get to the point.

"Hmm and what are you referring to darling sister" Domi said sweetly, psh and that's fooling everyone.

"Why didn't you ever come home, a couple of Lestrange house elves pop up and grab your stuff and leave. Mum was worried sick with dad gone with the ministry. She cried and Louis was so confused. How could you be so inconsiderate, we all love you so much" Vicky said sadly, oh yea guilt always works…psh.

"I didn't come home because I found a new family" Every word Domi said was drenched with ice and hate. Vicky's death stare dropped and turned into hurt.

"What?" She stuttered

"I only need Lyra, Veronica, Nick, Chloe, Virgo and Connor they are the best people a girl could ask for. You always put everything before me. Louis looks up to you and Teddy, I mean who cares about Dominique right? Smsh Mum always pays attention to you and how perfect you are. I am sick of it, absolutely sick of it, I couldn't get a word in the one week I was home for break so back off" Domi yelled at her sister then ran up to our dormitory. I turned to Vicky as I nodded at Veronica as she looked up there and left me with Nick.

"You did this" Victorie cried, oh yes im the only person she called family. Smsh.

"Um no honey she has free will as far as im concerned" I said rudely.

"Your just a Lestrange, trash of the wizarding world. Your father was a Death Eater and so was your mum, cousin and grandfather. Oh and don't forget your uncles." She spat angrily.

"Your such a hypocritical bitch, how dare you" I cried as I pulled my wand out.

She pulled hers out quick and yelled "Your just a death eater child , beautiful and smart! How about my cousins and their friends are they not good enough for you? You just left! Left without a word and killed them! Your immature and stupid!" I was pissed and flicked my wand and bat boogey hexed her. Then ran outside to be alone as I cried, cried because she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Toms POV<strong>:

Im pathetic, I cant even win a duel against to measly first years. Im a bloody adult! Im nine teen years old dammit! I love her, love her so much. But she loves Potter, loves him to pieces, not that she knows that. She left them though, I was exquisitely happy about that. Now, now I sit here at the edge of the forest waiting for her to come out one day, to be with me. Potter.. James Sirius Potter the one who always pops up in our prophesies. Hes always the one by her side but ever since she told him to leave her alone he has simply disappeared out of our future. She dreams of being with him, we have a connection that as she gets older I will use to my advantage. I wish to follow in my fathers foot steps I have gained control over the guards of Azkaban. I have gained an army of at least four hundred already. All of my fathers old followers have joined me minus Draco Malfoy due to him being Lyras cousin… he will die soon. So many people but we have only trained so far the killings shall begin next year. The year I will rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: O.K. I know Why Domi, Veronica and why Nick and Chloe? You will see, you will see. Mwhaha. Don't you love that piece with Tommy boy? He will have his POV stuck in here and there and we all know he plans his rise to be next year, but don't worry nothing will happen like death. Not next year anyways… So leave me a review if you would like an insert from the next chapter… ya know just if you like sneak peaks… ok well im done next chapter maybe some reconciliations and definitely some more drama!

Love ya'll,

~Slytherin Queen To Be


	6. Follow My Heart

**Disclaimer: Hmmm you know the drill. Blah de blah im not JKR so don't sue me blah de blah blah… k? Good ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ok Hydrus's friends with Eric Lovell, Riley Jackson, Taylor Lovell and Mallory Windship. I know I wrote they were bad but that's Chloe's POV on them. They were also friends of Lyras growing up.<strong>

**Oh and to Call Me A Ravenclaw: Love the username J Im really glad your enjoying the series so far. Amycus isn't in Azkaban because Rodolphus Lestrange(I really hate him) imperioused him and Alecto. That is definitely coming up really soon. And there is a whole bunch of Jamra in this chapter! Seeing your comments and listening to my co-writer who is mentally insane about them getting together, it happened so you will enjoy this chapter! No this will not end up like the first chapter, I adopted my Bff as my co-writer and she does a whole lot of the plot planning recently so my vision for it has changed a lot. I will be replacing that chapter very soon with a baby memory so if your interested… Im glad you like Voldie Junior it just seemed fitting, their love so to speak is his one weakness. Mwhaha im glad you like Chloe because she is around to stay, just like James. Daphne is being trained by Sluggy who left over break so its all Daphne now, sorry for that! Hope that clears some things up and thanks for reading, it means a lot!**

**Another chapter, another bag of drama arriving on your doorstep… Please review!**

* * *

><p>…. Oh and here's their timetable…<p>

~Monday..

Transfiguration

Muggle Studies or History of Magic

Lunch

Potions

Potions

~Tuesday

Charms

History of Magic

Lunch

DADA

DADA

~Wednesday

Astronomy

Herbology

Lunch

Transfig

Muggle Studies or HOM

~Thursday

Potions

Potions

Lunch

Charms

HOM

~Friday

DADA

DADA

Lunch

Astronomy

Herbology

Flying

OK NOW THE STORY RESUMES!

* * *

><p>How We Come To Be?<p>

Follow My Heart/ Chapter 6

Slytherin Queen To Be

* * *

><p>Lyras POV:<p>

"Lyra are you ok" I heard a soft voice speak. I turned around to see James, I would be mad to see him but I don't really care right now.

"James, she was right about everything and- and I hate it!" I cried and threw myself on his shoulder and he sat us down.

"Lyra she was wrong, you're just trying to do what you think is right. Although none of us agree with you, but we understand" James smiled. I just cried into his shoulder for awhile. He eventually put an arm around me and rocked me. I felt so safe, like when I used to spend time with Narcissa.

"James I've been so awful to you, but im not sorry. James you don't deserve to die because Tom thinks your in his way. You deserve to finish school, fall in love, get married, have a family and just live!" I cried. He looked hurt, upset even. Why does he want me around so much? The rest of them don't care anymore, why me? Why is he always here when I need him?

"Lyra I don't want those things, I want you" He whispered. He wants me? But I love Connor. Don't I? I mean I have known Connor forever and how perfect does Lyra Mcnair sound? But so does Lyra Potter. But I wont live that long, I have no business in falling in love. Never have, never will. I refuse to hurt James.

"You say that now…" I whispered and he grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"Lyra Vela Lestrange I know we are only twelve but when I saw you I knew I wanted to be your friend, when I got to know you I knew I loved you. You pushing me away wont fix that Ly. I love you." He said calmly. I believed him. But we are twelve, it wont last.

"You said it yourself were twelve Jamsie and- and you deserve a good person Jamsie that will always be by your side and be able to love you" I was crying again cause I loved him too.

"Lyra I will never stop loving you I mean Victorie and Teddy have been together since her first year" He said sadly.

"Jamsie I love you too" His face lit up " But I love you enough to know we will only hurt each other and I have an arranged marriage with Connor but I want you" I whispered, it was all true. I love James and I originally got with Connor cause he was nice but then his mom made Draco sign a Marriage document. My life sucks.

"Lyra no one said that we have to tell everybody…" He whispered softy. I want to but I cant hurt him, never. Buuuuttt Azzy told me to follow my heart… ok.

"Ok James I will go out with you but if I ever leave you, you may not question it. I will only leave if I see you in danger that you cant take or if I feel like your parents are gonna break us up or something" I said truthfully, I don't trust his parents. At all.

"Well that's not fair Lyra but ok" He smiled at me. I smiled back and laid my head on his shoulder again. I know I will regret this, but I wont leave Connor. Connor will protect me from the Slytherin idiots and my past. I don't need this stress!

"Jamsie if I dump Connor its going to look suspicious so I cant do that" I whispered.

"Yea, ok just keep the snogging to a minimum and remember that I love you" He whispered in my ear. I giggled and sighed.

"How did I get so lucky" I smiled up at him. I really did need him, im just really stubborn.

"Eh it happens" He smirked. I hate that smirk, I swear…

"Mhm sure sure." I said sarcastically.

"Heeyyy Lyra" I heard a familiar voice call. James kissed my cheek and ran. I stood up and turned to see my child hood friend Jamenson Nott. Everyone called him James, he has creamy brown hair with dark gold eyes. He is pretty awesome. He is a fifth year Slytherin and a perfect.

"James, how ya been" I smiled him kindly. We didn't have nearly as much history as I did with the Mcnairs but he was right near it.

"Pretty damn good actually, I should be giving you a detention but im sure you have your reasons for it so ill let it slide" He smiled easily. "So how are you little missy" He joked.

"As good as a Lestrange who is an inch away from being disowned can be" I smiled back. We had a good friendship and to be honest I used to have a crush on him.

"Ah Draco wouldn't do that, he's a good guy. Believe in me there are many worse people than him. He may be a little angry right now but I swear he loves you like his own daughter" He said calmly.

"Thanks James well I must be going owl me sometime" I smiled.

Just as I turned around he grabbed my wrist "Lyra if you ever need someone, anyone to talk to im the person. I know about Tom he came by the other day trying to recruit me. I said no obviously but be careful Lyra. On a lighter note you look genuinely happy, Connor is good for you" He smiled down at me and I just nodded. He was like the big brother I never got to have. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked to my dormitory.

I must have been out later than I thought because no one was up. I walked upstairs and changed into my P.J.s, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

I bolted up right from a nightmare. A really bad one it was around four so I figure what the hell and walked to the bathroom. I splashed the cold water from the fountain on my face. Then the flashbacks of last night flooded in my head. OMM im such a slut im engaged pretty much to Connor but I love James. Im definitely am going to wizard hell.

I put on my make up lightly, light pink lip gloss, eye liner and concealer with a little mascara. I looked as normal as can be but I am a wreck.

I went in my room and oh looky here the only skirt I can find is a short one. Greaaat this day keeps getting better and better. I threw on my white t-shirt, added my tie then grabbed my favorite black sweater. Where am I going? Who in the hell knows. I look at the clock, it's six I can probably go wake James up and no one notice.

Alright im going to do it. I tip toed up the stairs and quietly entered his room and found his bed.

"Jamsie, wake up" I whispered as I shook him His eyes fluttered.

"To early" He whispered back to me tiredly. Had he over thought our relationship. Was I getting dumped? I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to his. His lips were just as soft as last night. He put his hands in my hair and I did the same. With a little push I broke up us apart and smiled at him. He gave me a confused look and I bit my lip to contain a giggle

"Go get ready and meet me by the lake" I whispered sweetly in his ear, he nodded happily.

"See you there" He whispered back and got up then went in the bathroom. I smiled to myself and walked down to the lake.

* * *

><p>Freds POV:<p>

I rubbed my eyes gently and saw James slip out our door quietly. I looked around to see everyone else still asleep so where was he going? I slipped out of bed and went to James trunk. I opened the secret flap and grabbed the Marauders Map. I whispered " I solemnly swear im up to no good" The map appeared filled with names all in their dormitories. I found James walking towards the Black Lake, towards Lyra. I don't understand, I thought she hated us?

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

"Jamsie" Lyra smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ly" I smiled back at her and cupped her hands in mine.

"I need to talk to you about something" She bit her lip nervously. I knew it, she was dumping me.

"Please Ly don't break up with me" I pleaded and starred into her eyes.

"Oh Jamsie that's was not my purpose of waking you up today silly" she smiled and kissed me really quick. " I need to know some answers" She frowned.

"Like what?" What in the hell didn't she know about me?

"Sit first" She commanded, I followed her command and sat. "Ok well I know this is well rude but, do you like me because im a challenge" She whispered sadly. She looked absolutely exhausted but still beautiful in her way. She seemed to glow when the sun hit her pale skin.

"Lyra I told you before I just knew, when I saw you I thought dear merlin she is beautiful. When I heard your name it made no difference to me in the least. I never wanted to mess our friendship because I liked you, I figured it would go away but it didn't" I smiled easily at her, she looked convinced with what I said but sad in a way.

"James I love you but what happens when the ministry finally decides I need to go die to save the world? What happens if Tom gets pissed I fell in love with you and picks you off? What happens when people find out were dating? James I am willing to let you leave now if you regret last night" She stared at the lake sadly. Her blonde hair blew in the wind, she bit her lip nervously again and finally looked at me.

"Lyra I love you, when you die, ill go with you or better yet make sure you live some how. Ly I am more than capable of defending myself if Tom got mad enough. And who in the hell cares if people find out, I know im darn proud of you" She smiled at me, she looked happy and more at peace than she has for weeks.

"James you can tell you brothers and sisters if you want, because I feel like I owe it to Hy to tell him" She whispered in my shoulder. I probably wouldn't tell my family right away but her brother would tell all of Slytherin.

"Ok I don't trust my sibling to keep their traps shut so I wont say anything" I winked at her. I put my hands on both sides of her face and pressed our lips together. I could feel her smiling but then we heard him.

"Sweet Gordic you two are kissing" Fred yelled angrily. Oh dear merlin he had the map. Lyra leaped out of my arms and pulled out her wand.

"Freddy if you promise not to tell anyone, I promise not to cut you in half" She said icily. A stroke of fear ripped across his face. He was terrified, but so was I. Lyra, my Lyra. She spoke like Tom, her eyes looked pure gold right now, gold with rage. She wasn't like this, she was being demonic right now.

"I, Yea Lyra I promise not to tell anyone" He shook scared out of his wits. She dropped her wand and bit her lip again and threw herself at Fred. She hugged him tightly, he looked surprised but hugged back. She let go and smiled.

"Freddy im really sorry about that I just felt that flash and before I knew what I was doing I had my wand out. Im sorry I have been so awful lately." She cried I got up and put an arm around her . Fred looked at me confused and I gave him a look that said sorry. We had promised not to make a move on her and I broke it.

"Its fine Lyra but how long have you and James been together." That's what he cares about? Are you fucking kidding me?

"Last night" She said softly and looked me in the eyes smiling. My heart warmed as I saw her gold sparkle softly. I smiled back at her, Fred pretended to gag.

"Ok well are you guys going to tell anyone and how do we all intend to merge back together when you, Lyra, have taken Domi, Veronica and Nick and made them all Bff's with your brother, current boyfriend if im not mistaken, Chloe the devil Mcnair, your un holy cousin and all those weird Slytherins you insist are good people" He shivered and looked sourly at my arm around Lyra.

"I cant really dump him because that will look suspicious and I think if you took the time you would grow to enjoy the people I love the most in Slytherin, as friends you know" She said calmly to Fred who stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

"Whatever that's your situation, I say if all three of us walk in together we can say we made up blah da blah blah and bam were all good" Fred smiled and Lyra and I nodded our heads.

"Fred" she whispered lightly.

"Yea Lyra" He said calmly with a hint of fear.

"You know I only left to protect you" She leaned her head on my shoulder and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We can protect ourselves Lyra" He smiled over at us looking hurt, that we were together but happy she was our friend again.

* * *

><p>Dominique's POV:<p>

"Domi" I turned around to see the Slytherins walking towards me. I bit my lip and smiled. I liked them when Lyra is around but I do prefer my cousins. A lot more to them, but I will give anything to be friends with Lyra. Even though she needs James, I think she needs anyone but these people.

"Hey guys, have you seen Lyra this morning?" I asked curiously, I haven't seen her since I fought with Victorie last night.

"Yea, the darnest thing to she was sitting with your cousins again, laughing, hugging , looking happier than she has in a long time, so my question is. What changed over night?" Chloe had a death look on her face as did the rest of them. She was speaking cold and icy. I looked at the group, Virgo, Veronica, and Nick weren't there. I was dumbfounded what did change?

"Chloe if I had a clue I would tell you but till then im going to eat breakfast" I said calmly and turned my back and walked off.

* * *

><p>Lyras POV:<p>

I laughed lightly at James joke and smiled at everyone. I was quite contempt right now. Domi, when she showed, looked overjoyed to sit with her cousins.. Fred and James had smushed me in between them to catch up. James elbowed me and pointed at Hydrus who had tears in his eyes and was fast walking over to our table. I stood up and walked towards him. Hy never cries, never. Something bad, really bad, had happened.

"Hy, what's wrong" I whispered quietly. Did someone die? I looked up at Narcissa who shook her head.

"Lets take this some where more private" He was a wreck. I could only nod and follow him. We raced out the door and to the edge of the forbidden forest.

He pulled a neatly folded letter out and handed it to me. I grabbed the note and gave him a confused look.

"Read it Ly" He said cold as ice. I gulped and opened the letter.

Dear Lyra and Hydrus Lestrange,

Your father Rodolphus Lestrange has requested a visit. Due to your situation we decided a visit would be fitting and is scheduled for February 2 of this year. You will floo to the Ministry at eight and be transported to Azkaban at ten after being searched. You will have the whole day to talk to your father, and will depart at six pm. I know you are both very excited about the visit but please when you arrive be calm so you don't overwhelm your father. You will have two Aurors with you, they will be Harry Potter and Ron Weasly upon their position in Ministry.

See you soon,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

My eyes teared up as I read the letter. I hadn't seen my father in eight years ever since he got caught. He hated me, I was to much like my mother even at four years old he couldn't control me. I have a feeling this isn't just because he misses us, no he wants control.

"Hydrus do we have to go?" I whispered crying.

"Yea I already asked Gran, I hate him to hell and back" Hydrus whispered coldly. I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. I just cried for a few minutes and he rubbed my back. I looked up at him, his eyes were shadows. I saw the stress and hatred he felt, im sure mine mimicked his.

"Me too Hy, im so sorry for what ever I did" I whispered, he was mad at me and I had no clue why. I hated that he was mad. He is my twin brother, I love him to death. I would die for him, and do it happy.

"Your cheating on Connor" He said icily. How did he know? Omm im dead he will tell everyone." Cant you do better than Potter Lyra?" I took a deep, hurt breathe. I had my own path to take in life, he had no business telling me off about it. I guess could lie to him.

"Potter means nothing to me Hydrus, I just find it easier to fit in when your with someone like him. Oh and if you dare tell Connor, I will murder you" I said coldly and walked off crying, holding the awful note. The note that had destroyed my happiness for the day.

I stormed in the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Jamenson Nott who was sitting with Virgo and the Mcnairs. They all smiled at me, then turned to frowns.

"Ly I thought you were done with them" Chloe said quietly, but disapprovingly. Why does she care?

"Chloe since when is it your business whom I hang out with in my spare time. They are in my house and to be quite honest I enjoy being around them, a lot. So you can get over it or get out of my life, besides I came over here to talk to Jamenson and Virgo." They both nodded but Chloe looked like she was on the edge of explosion and had a look on her face that told you to back away. Virgo and Jamenson got up and followed me outside.

"Lyra hun is something wrong" Virgo asked worriedly.

"Yes, I have to visit my dad on Saturday" I said coldly. Jamenson and Virgo both wrapped me in a hug

"I- im so sorry Lyra, I know you hate your father" Jamenson whispered in her hair.

"I know mummy hates him, says the only reason he didn't have the dementors kiss was because they would have come out dry" Virgo said bitterly. In any other situation I would have laughed but I just sobbed harder.

"Lyra, skip class today im sure your cousin can cover for you, have a friend stay with you" Jamenson murmured in her hair. "Take the week off, you seem close to James Potter, Fred Weasly and Dominique Weasly. Have them stay with you, just have Virgo say you have flu"

"Yea Ly I will cover for you, you just go get your friends and maybe try to find a way you can use this trip as closure." Virgo murmured as she hugged me one last time.

" Virgo can you go get them for me and tell them im in the boy dormitory" Virgo made a face and disapproving noise.

"Can I just go tell my G-ma whats up then I come with you guys cause Chloe was flipping out this morning. I don't fit in , in Slytherin. Can I stay with you guys for awhile" She begged, she was using her Greengrass eyes to manipulate my answer. Her green eyes were sparkling, how could you say no.

"Sounds good I'll see you in the dormitory" I hugged both of them tightly and walked to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

" James, why is Virgo Malfoy walking over here" Dominique whispered curiously. I turned around to see the stunning Malfoy walking towards us with a frown on her face. Her brown hair was cut shoulder height, with a bump in the back that had lots of volume. Her face was as pale as her parents and any purebloods. She didn't have the trademark Malfoy eyes, she had forest green eyes. She walked with the same grace all the Lestranges and Malfoys walked with. She wore a crisp white shirt with her tie worn loose. Her skirt pulled up to just above her hip was a Slytherin Green. She had a belt at the line the skirt and shirt met that was a shining silver. Her brows furrowed as she scanned the table and settled on us. Ashton looked at her love struck, Omm he liked her!

"Erm hello, James, Fred and Dominique" She said awkwardly.

Domi pulled on her wrist and made her sit. Virgo looked oddly out of place and looked at Dawn.

"You parents are muggles aren't they?" She said curiously. O dear merlin, is she prejudice?

"Oh yes, why?" Dawn said quietly. I felt bad for her, ever since Voldemort muggle borns were few and scarce.

"Oh its just Lyra speaks highly of you, of all of you really" She whipped her hair back and Ashtons jaw dropped at her.

"Really, even me? I questioned the brunette , why should I trust a Malfoy?

"You would be surprised" She smirked and twirled a fork in her fingers. We all looked at her. She was the image you imagined when someone said Greengrass, not Malfoy.

"Why did you come sit with us?" Fred finally asked, she looked un harmed by the sudden question and smirked again.

"Well I came to get James, you and Domi on Lyras request for a rather delicate situation" She smiled lazily still twirling the fork around. What delicate situation? Did it have to do with why her brother came over?

"What situation?" I asked harshly , mimicking Lyras harsh voice.

"Erm well she got a letter from the ministry. She and Hydrus have an appointment to visit their father in Azkaban. And she wants us four to meet her in the Dorm so if we could get moving" She motioned towards the door showing no emotion but boredom. Lyras father? How is she so calm and emotionless? How is she so unharmed by the stares she was getting? How did she wear that trademark Malfoy smirk all day?

"She told us her father was dead" Fred whispered quietly, I nodded. We had asked a few months back and she had said they were both dead, turns out her das alive. Oh yippee!

"He is dead to her, she figures he wants something done anyways lets take this to a more privet area, like the place we're supposed to be" She rolled her eyes at us, keeping her emotionless mask on. She abruptly stood up and gracefully walked out of the Great Hall. Domi, Fred and I all stood up and followed behind her curious if she knew where the Gryffindor tower is.

We all stopped when we saw her leaning against the wall.

"Where too" She smiled easily reminding me off Lyra.

"Here ill lead" Domi smiled kindly at the Malfoy and we walked up the twisting stairs and went in the common room.

"Eww its all red and gold" She said with a look of disgust on her face. We all laughed as she looked around.

"Well it is Gryffindor Tower" Fred smirked at her. She smirked and looked at me.

"Im just a snake in the lion den" She said quietly.

"Yea, like one of the first" I said broadly. She just looked around some more.

"Its not cold and damp in here like in the dungeons. I like it better up here. Glad too, im staying here for awhile, Chloe Mcnair kicked me out. Said I didn't belong there" She rolled her eyes and twisted a piece of her hair.

"Why did she kick you out" Fred asked curiously, Virgo just spun around and finally showed a hint of emotion, she looked kind of sad.

"Said I wasn't enough of a Slytherin, just because I don't agree with her using Nick for her own gain doesn't mean im not a real Slytherin" She rolled her eyes again.

"She is using Nick?" I asked dumb founded, why would she tell us that? Was she really not that bad?

"Yea, wants Lyra to be her puppy dog. Thinks by being all of your friends she will get Lyra to be her friend, I swear she has changed. At least Connor still has pure intentions even though he is cheating on her, but hey Lyra already knows I think." She sat down on the couch. I felt a flash of anger go threw me, how dare he cheat on her? But on the other hand this could work into my hands, we could be a public couple.

"Who is he cheating on her with" Dominique asked sadly.

"Karina Lestrange, he is a real jerk. He and Lyra have a Marriage Contract so really how ever they both play it they will end up together." She frowned sadly at that.

"She deserves better" I spoke sadly, everyone looked at me. I just shrugged.

"Yea she does but really, she doesn't want love. She told all of you guys about Tom right?" She asked cautiously.

"Yea, I was there when she got attacked" I flinched at the memory.

" Oh well then she thinks she has no business in falling in love, baloney if you ask me" She kept her frown on, we all just nodded. "Well we should go to the boys dormitory, that's where she told me to meet her." She said suddenly. We nodded again and I walked to the staircase and they all followed me.

* * *

><p>Lyras POV:<p>

I heard the foot steps running up the stairs, the door pushed open and they all came in. My James came in first and behind him was Virgo, Fred then Dominique. They all ran towards me and wrapped me in a huge hug. I just sobbed on James shoulder.

"Im so sorry" He whispered in my ear.

"He sat down on his bed, which I was sitting on. Virgo sat on Freds with him and Dominique.

" I hate my father, he only wants this visit to use as mind control. Honestly he is allowed to send a letter to us once a year but nooopppe never has he sent a letter to check up" I sobbed on James shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"HOOT HOOT HOOT" My owl cried, Virgo grabbed it and took the letter.

"Ly, its from your brother. He wants us all to come into his snake pit. He said if he must he will come up here." She smiled lightly. O merlin my brother is skipping too?

"Who is with him?" I asked quietly.

"All of our friends, Mallory, Taylor, Eric and Riley" She smiled her same smile and I just nodded.

"Tell him to come up here, and that you'll come and get him" Virgo smiled and nodded. She scribbled down her answer and took off down the stairs.

"Really Ly, letting more snakes in the Lion den" Fred smirked, I just shook my head laughing.

"Yes, its just my brother and friends." James coughed with a double meaning. I snapped my head at him. "What is that supposed to mean Jamsie" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't even know your brothers name!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"His name is Hydrus" Dominique laughed at James and Freds face. I joined in.

"Your family has really weird names" Fred just shook his head, I grabbed James pillow and chunked it at him.

"OUCH! How come you throw so hard?" He yelled. James, Domi and I broke into fits of laughter.

"Im a chaser Fred, and a really good one at it" I smiled evilly and he shook his head.

"Someone is full of her self" He coughed that sounded like Lyra and I threw my shoe at him. "OUCH! Merlin, im sorry" He yelled as he clutched his arm and we all laughed again.

I sighed and slumped down on James shoulder. And he rubbed my head.

"Hey Lyra, you know Connor is cheating on you" Domi said suddenly. I looked at her with a bored look.

"Yea it doesn't really matter I mean were getting married either way. He can be happy with my sister if he feels like it. I plan on breaking up with him tomorrow" I said boredly. She looked a little shocked but got over it in a second.

"Oh well ok, so why did you not ask Chloe to come up here" She asked quietly. It was a good question, I really saw a different side of her this morning. A side I didn't like, an evil side.

"She said something this morning that irked me" I said blankly, she didn't ask anything else and we sat in silence for a little. That was until we heard the footsteps. The door pushed open and Virgo smiled and my brother, along with his friends came in. Hydrus glared at the group of Gryffindors as did Riley but Eric looked pretty chill at the moment. Taylor and Mallory grinned at me. Taylor has dirty blonde short hair. Her eyes are a blue/green. She has fair skin with no freckles or birth marks. She has full lips and a lower cheek bone. Mallory has blonde hair with purple/violet eyes. Eric looks just like Connor but has softer features and has dark purple eyes a lot like Mallory's . Riley has sandy brown hair with light green eyes and is fairly built.

I stood up and threw myself at the group. We all hugged and Mallory whispered sorry and I just nodded.

They stood there awkwardly after we stopped hugging, then Mal and Tay went to sit with Domi as Fred got up and moved next to James. I pulled three chairs over between the two beds and the three boys sat there and I sat next to James on the edge of the bed where Hydrus sat in the end chair. James put an arm around me protectively.

"So… Hy did Jamenson tell you to skip also" I smiled at my brother and he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"How you feeling Ly" Taylor said with concern in her voice.

"Frustrated, pissed off, I want to hit something" I said truthfully. Tay just nodded her head.

"Ly hun we will always be here for you" Mallory said kindly, she had always been sweet. It was true she was from Minnesota in America but here family moved here to give her a better education in Magic and so she could meet friends.

"Thanks Mal, I know you will" She grinned at me and I back at her.

"Well sister what are we supposed to say to our parental unit on Saturday" Hydrus said coldly. His brown eyes dark and depressed. I looked at him sympathetically, I was doing better than him. Truth is he had been bothered by the fact dad was never around due to the fact he never got the love and attention Cissa and Azzy gave to me. He never got that parent to raise him. Draco focused on Orion and Scorp never him.

"See what he has to say and try to see if we can find any comfort in the visit. I mean Hy he wants to see us reason he has some kinda angle we just have to see what it is" I said softly, he nodded stiffly. All our friends looked at us sympathetically.

"He probably wants to see us so he can be like, Hey kids bet you never thought you would see me again, just figured we can have this little visit so I make your life I little more hellish than it already is thanks to me. Then he'll wink and piss and moan about Azkaban" Hy said coldly and closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe.

"Hydrus this is your chance at closure, a chance to talk to him mate" Eric said quietly.

"Yea Hy this is your chance to make him feel like shit, to feel better about this whole thing." Taylor said quietly, she had always been kind to my brother.

"Yea well however this visit goes I don't see my self being like, oh yippidie do da I love my Father he is amazing. Lyra how are you so calm about this you hate him as much as I do" He said frustrated.

"Hy I hate him but I understand why he is like he is. He saw Voldemort as his chance at power. Our father was a power hungry man. He married Bellatrix as his way to the top. Bellatrix died and he needed heirs so bam there is where mum came in. Hydrus just because he had a sick way at looking at the world, he was born that way. It doesn't condone what he has done, the lives he has took, the mourning he created. It just means that it was what he saw as right" I said sadly, Hy just sat there and thought about it. I leaned on my boyfriends shoulder and buried my head in his shirt to cover my tears.

"Aw Ly don't cry" James murmured in my hair.

"Lyra honey it will be fine" Virgo said quietly.

"Hydrus, I know we never talked but im sorry about you father and how he messed your life up." Domi Said kindly to Hydrus who only murmured thanks. We all sat there in silence. Every once in awhile a conversation would come up, other than that we spent the week in pity of Hy and I. We all got closer except the Slytherin boys who still hate the Gryffindors.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: JAMES AND LYRA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ahaha we all know it wont last… An Azkaban visit…. Mwhaha I know their reaction might seem drastic but when the visit comes up you will understand why they reacted like that. I assure you of that. How do you like the new Chloe? I hate her but Kyara felt like she needed that edge which will come up more next chapter. Ok well till later this week…<strong>

**~Slytherin Queen To Be**


	7. I Had Hope

Disclaimer: Must I keep reminding myself that I don't own this wonderful story? I have to go cry now that I realized once again that I don't own Harry Potter! AHHHH!

Authors Note: Ok so we saw some Hydrus last chapter, some Slytherins and unity between the two houses. Time for the Azkaban visit. Mwhaha what is Rodolphus's purpose for the visit? Will any closure come out of this visit? These answers and more in the following chapter…

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>How Did We Come To Be<p>

I Had Hope/ Chapter 7

Slytherin Queen To Be

* * *

><p>Hydrus's POV:<p>

"BRRING BRRRING BRRING" My alarm clock rang loudly. I slammed the off button. It was six in the morning, February 2nd. I was to visit my father in Azkaban today with my sister. My retarded sister who dumped Connor on his ass, and continues to secretly date Potter. My sister is book smart, not street smart. She is doomed to death, I really don't understand why they cant just throw him in Azkaban. But hey what ever, I hope they realize no one is going to let Lyra just die.

I got up and splashed the warm water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes are shadows ever since I have found out about Tom Riddle. Lyra is my twin, I would die for her. Her careless smile she used to wear, is gone. Her twinkling eyes? Gone unless she is around Potter. Bleck. She is so stressed all the time, to top it all of Connor cheated on her with our sister, what an ass hole. I look so cynical all the time, like I hate life. Yea I do some days but really who doesn't?

I grabbed some black jeans and a black and blue t-shirt. I put my wand away, and grabbed my shoes. I left the boys dormitory and headed for the Gryffindor tower. It was eerily quiet, until you hear the moron Potter laughing. Lyra was standing outside the door with her friends. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a black bedazzle rouched jacket. She had black boots and her hair was straight. She looked just like mum had in pictures but younger. Her makeup was pink lipstick, concealer, heavy eyeliner, black eye shadow and mascara. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. The girl named Dominique looked up and grinned at me too, Lyra says she has a crush on me. Dominique is very pretty sure, but I have my eye on a certain Mallory Windship. She may not be as pretty as Dominique, as smart, as talented, or as desirable but she has a noble last name that Draco will approve of. Dominique was a petite blonde with curly hair that is cut short with crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt with a ice blue belt between a black tank top and a ice blue cardigan with black heels. She is almost top of year except for my family. Pull your head out of you ass Hydrus. I smiled a weak smile back at the two of them. Lyra got up and gave me a wordless hug and I came and sat with them. Dominique looked at me with a kind look in her eyes, I nodded at her.

" Hydrus, Virgo is going to grab some more clothes and uniforms. James, Fred and I are gonna go down to the kitchens and get breakfast. Your gonna stay here with Domi. K? Greaaat, see ya in a few" She jumped up and winked at me. I shook my head and sat next to Dominique.

` Everyone got up and left on Lyra's lead, leaving me and Dominique on our own.

"Im really sorry you never got the chance at getting to know your dad, Hydrus" Dominique said sadly. A curl fell in her face, she reached to sweep it away but my hand beat hers there. She blushed a light pink, I smirked a little at her blush.

"It really doesn't matter, I wouldn't have liked him" I said in a voice similar to my sisters sad voice.

"You know ,Hydrus, you can talk to me without cutting yourself back. Your sister trusts me a lot, why cant you" She whispered, she frowned and put her head in her hands.

"I trust you Domi, but I feel like it's a bad idea for us to be close friends" I said honestly. She took her head out of her hands and looked at me with a look on her face that said 'are you freaking kidding me?'.

"Am I not good enough for you? Is it because im a Weasly? I will have you know that I am very pureblood and part Delacour so if that is what your problem is then your stupid, I had hope you were different but I guess my hope was false

" She said coldly. I shivered, she sounded like Lyra when she was mad. I looked in her eyes, they seemed to pierce through your soul yet they were so beautiful.

"You know that's not it Dominique, I just feel like I have feelings for you more than friendship. I can't date my sisters best friend" I smiled the same smile as earlier at her. Her jaw dropped and she smiled back at me.

"Hydrus, you know she wouldn't care at all if we dated" And with that I kissed her. Her lips were soft and silky. Her skin is as soft as her lips and I pulled away. I had felt so complete when I had kissed her, so warm, I felt happiness that I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Miss Weasly would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" I said warmly, she blushed then giggled. My heart sped up, I loved how I affected her.

"Mr. Lestrange, it would be an honor" She giggled again. I grinned at her and she grinned back. I leaned in again and she did as well. This time it felt more natural as she put her hands in my hair and I put mine in her soft, bouncy curls. When we broke apart she blushed more deeply and ran her hand threw her curls.

"Miss Weasly you went and brightened my day just right here. I haven't been this happy since Ly's accident" I said softly, she just nodded with a smile.

"Mr. Lestrange, your presence these last few days has made me happy. My only question is do you intend to tell anyone?" She looked at me seriously with her brow burrowed. I honestly hadn't thought about it, I mean I knew about Lyra and James so I owe it to Lyra and she trusts these people. Plus she is drop dead gorgeous and would be the most fancied girl after my sisters.

"Its up to you darlin, I would love to show you off. I have to tell Lyra, we have a no secret policy. So other than her, its totally up to you who we tell" I smiled at her, her face lit up even more and she grinned.

"Hydrus that means a lot to me that you don't mind telling people. I really want to show you off, your like all the first year girls talk about. When ever Lyra's off with the guy's the other girls talk about how hot you are" She giggled once more and buried her head in my shirt.

"I still think I got the better side". I laughed and shook my head at her statement.

"How so" She mumbled in my shirt .

"I got the noble and loyal Gryffindor of the deal" I smiled down at her, im a good two inches taller.

"And the most beautiful girl in the school, who also happens to be the kindest and sweetest girl also." I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me, and shook her head. I raised an eye brow.

"No I got the better end because you're the ambitious Slytherin. Your no doubt the best looking guy in the school and your kind once you let your walls down. Your strong and will be able to support me when im down. So therefore I got the better end of the deal" She grinned victoriously and kissed me really quick. I shook my head.

"Whatever you say darlin, agree to disagree" I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure honey. Sure, sure" She smirked up at me.

"So darlin I don't know a whole lot about you other than your favorite color is ice blue, your part Delacour, you think im no doubt the hottest guy in the school, your best friend is my sister and im your boyfriend. So what is there to know about Dominique Weasly?" I asked softly as she grabbed my hand to hold it. Her hands fit perfect in mine, hers were warm and soft. Mine were cold and rough from Quidditch but she didn't see to care.

"My favorite food is ravioli, my favorite drink is pumpkin juice, im trying out for Quidditch next year for chaser with Ash and Ly, I have a older sister named Victorie and a younger brother named Louis, my parents are Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasly, I absolutely hate long dresses, I have a hard time sleeping at night without a potion, my best subject is charms, my worst subject is potions, my favorite subject is Transfig. , I hate muggle studies and have absolutely no idea what the rubber duck is for" She grinned up at me and I smiled as I clicked my tongue.

"Doesn't it just float around?" We both burst out laughing, we didn't have a clue.

"So what's there to know about Hydrus Lestrange?" She asked curiously.

"My favorite food is chocolate, my favorite drink is that cola stuff, im a beater on Slytherin house team, I have my twin Lyra, my elder sister Karina who is a dumb hag, and there is Orion who is an ass, my parents were Alecto Carrow and Rodolphus but I live with my cousins of sorts, we aren't actually related but we say we are, Draco and Astoria Malfoy. I sleep like a log at night, my best subject is potions and its also my favorite, my worst being Herbology and its my least favorite" I smiled at her and she nodded her head in thought.

"When is your birthday" She asked quietly, seeming it might not be a great day since it was the day my mom died.

" August the 3rd its already passed. When is yours darlin" I said kindly, trying not to sound bothered or rude. I wrapped an arm around her.

"February the 9th but you don't need to get me a gift or anything" She sighed softly.

"Of course im going to get you a gift what kind of idiot wouldn't get his girlfriend a present" I murmured in her hair softly.

"Your sweet, but don't buy anything to expensive" She whispered.

"Cant promise anything" I laughed into her hair. She sighed again.

"Your so stubborn, just like your sister" I laughed even harder, she just shook her head.

I leaned down and kissed her again.

"Ew Lestrange get your hands off my cousin" I heard James Potter shout down the hall. Domi and I sprung apart. Domi blushed bright red and I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair.

"Eh brother I told you so!" Lyra grinned and ran towards me with two boxes of food in her hands. I looked at Fred and James who also had two boxes. They gave me death glares, I just rolled my eyes.

"Oi sister I have not a clue what your talking about" I said innocently. She raised an eye brow then I smirked. She put the food down of wrapped me in a hug.

"You hurt her I kill you" She whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I nodded and she smiled knowingly and handed me a box. I opened the box and there was pancakes and a chocolate bar. I smiled at her, she just winked.

We all sat there and ate silently for awhile.

"So Lestrange, what are your intentions towards my cousin" Fred asked deeply. I smirked at him.

"Um good? Noble? I really don't have to answer that…" I mumbled and ate my chocolate bar for a distraction.

"Hydrus Cygnus Lestrange, they better be good, and noble…" Lyra said as she stuffed her face full of waffles. I just laughed at her face.

"Yes sister they are good" I rolled my eyes once more and put a casual arm around Domi just because I could. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed smiling at me. I smirked my Lestrange smirk. James and Fred increased their glares, see if I care dumb asses

"They better be" Domi muttered in my shirt. I looked down at her and smiled.

"You know they are" I whispered in her blonde curls. She looked up and I kissed her for a short moment.

"Ok, that's just gross you two" Lyra pretended to gag. "Cant you two keep the snogging to a minimum?" She practically begged. I ran my hand threw my hair.

"Well I don't know, I mean look how beautiful she is… it could be hard but ill try" Me and my sister smirked at each other and James cleared his throat. I snapped my head towards him.

"Are you guys planning on telling people, or your dad today" He snarled at me. Lyra placed a hand on his chest and gave him a look.

"Its up to her, I was intending to tell my father yes" I said coldly, glaring my death eyes at him.

"Hydrus, be calm" Domi whispered up at me. I just nodded stiffly, she sighed and looked at her watch. "Hy, its 7:50. Do you and Lyra need to go?" She said quietly, not quite a whisper but not in her full voice. Her voice had a sense of calm. I just nodded and gave her a kiss on the head, hugged Virgo and waited on my sister to say her goodbyes and we walked to the headmistresses office.

* * *

><p>Rodolphus's POV:<p>

"Mr. Lestrange. Your children are currently being searched for they have just arrived at the Ministry. You are to shower and put a clean prison uniform. You have them till six then they leave and you return to your cell. BREAK" The auror yelled loudly I wobbled towards the make shift shower. The cold water hit me, I saw the layers of grime leave my body. I saw my pale white skin become paler, I felt more alive then I have in weeks. Ever since Tom Riddle visited a few months or so ago I have taken every step to restoring myself. I may be sixty but I will still fight for the mud bloods to die, to be gone forever. He is his fathers son, and my first wife's son. He has Bella's jet black, curly hair. He has Voldemorts red eyes and pale white skin. His lips are thin and pressed in a thin line. Yes one look at him and you know who he is. I mistook him as his father at first, thought I was having a cruel delusion again. He came for the purpose of recruiting me for his army, and because im Lyra's father. He wants my children to join in their third year, I think its to young but I will see what I can do. I will do anything to get out of this hell hole. He claims he loves Lyra, but anyone who was around in the first war knows she is a horcrux. Voldemort loved his horcrux's his way, I read a book once. The book was on horcrux's said if your horcrux is human and of opposite gender you would be in love with it, if not of opposite gender you hate it. It's a weird law but it is how it works.

* * *

><p>Flash Back:<p>

BOOM, the dementors flew away to the outside of the cell. The screams stopped all was silent for a moment.

"Hello Rodolphus Lestrange" A cold voice started. Voldemort? How- how is he alive?

"Please mi lord don't kill me!" I cried as I fell to my knees.

"Azkaban has made you soft Lestrange, and im not your lord. No, not yet" I looked up at the hooded figure before me. He had my Bella's hair. He has Voldemorts blood red eyes, pale skin and thin lips.

"I am not going soft, who are you" I demanded of the curious stranger.

"I do believe you see the similarities and deep in your mind, your foggy mind, you know who I am. You knew I would come one day, you have always known I have existed and you had children of your own just to spite my mother. So tell me Lestrange, do you remember who I am now" His lip was cocked in disgust, his eyes looking down at me in hatred and coldness, he was Tom Marvolo Riddle the Third. My wifes son and my masters heir. Yes I knew damn well who he was.

"Im sorry Tom, I didn't think you would ever have the nerves to come near this cell after what you had your… connections do to my lover twelve years ago to the day. My children will never have a parent to look after them. You were an pissed off little eight year old who had all the old death eaters in his command who would all happily kill for you. Yes you thought I broke your poor mothers heart when she found out I loved another, my project. But you should know, she never loved me enough to actually give a crap. She never loved me at all actually so why should I stay pure for her. She was the death eater whore who slept her way to the top. You were nothing but an heir to Voldemort, you were just a way for him to live longer" I spat at the mans feet as I stood up weakly.

"At least my mother didn't have to imperious my father to have her way with him" He said coldly.

"Ah just to let you know, your father told me to do that. He was no saint himself. All this beside the point, why are you here. If you have come to kill me that is fine. I have suffered enough in here to no longer give a bloody shit about death. I pray for death every night and everyday"

"Ah Mr. Lestrange I haven't come to kill you no, I came to make a deal with you and I have come to recruit new death eaters you see I am picking up where my father left off" He smiled darkly, I flinched at his words, you never make a deal with a dark wizard.

"I don't make deals Tom so you may leave now" I said just as darkly as he did earlier. He isn't old enough to be as great as his dad, and his dad got himself killed.

"Hmm what if this deal got you out of Azkaban?" Damn he plays dirty, who said I have to follow him as long as im out,,

"Go on with this proposal" I said in a monotone voice.

"I break you out and you help me win your daughter over to our side, you see I saved your daughter from her sure death. I never wanted the children dead no I just wanted the whore dead. Your son Hydrus survived just fine he was born before the whore was attacked but Lyra was born while her mother was bleeding out. I saved her and a bond of eternal love was formed but it's , unfortunately, one sided. See I may never get her love. It seems she hates me" He said thoughtfully. He looked deep in thought. I always knew the bastard had something to do with her birth but damn he was eight!

"What in the hell can I do?"

"You can get a visit set up, talk to the two of them. Then after the visit there will be a mass breakout of all of the people who would like to fight"

"You do know most people in here are old?" I said matter of factly. He just frowned.

"You do know I have over four hundred new death eaters who are young as in their twenties, thirties and even forties?" He said smugly.

"Fine I will help you, I will join back up with the death eaters but if you touch one of my children as in you kill them, I will sell you out" I said grimly. He nodded sternly.

"Your son Orion came to ask for membership but I denied him, its not for fourth years. Mr. Lestrange you need to make up some stories for your children. You must be believable because whenever they interview them they talk about how much they hate you. Getting your twins back will be difficult to say the least considering your Lyra is in Gryffindor. With that said I bid you good day" He nodded and left to the next cell.

End of Flash Back

* * *

><p>"Brother its my turn in the shower" Rabastan yelled, Rabastan. Why in the hell was my brother here?<p>

"Why in the hell are you here Rabbit?" I yelled as I shut the shower down and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to him and there he was. My only brother, worn down with his shaggy black hair with streaks of grey in his eyes. His eyes broken and sad. His skin grey and black with grime and dirt. Dried blood scabbed from the hard floor and such.

"Im the surprise for the kids, you see unlike you I had to come in here earlier and I never got to meet my brothers children. They were given to Narcissa, they could have been mine you asshole but you had to imperious me because you only wanted my best interest. Bullshit." He smiled weakly as he looked at me sadly. I grabbed my clean uniform and nodded as he entered the shower and I went to change. This was going to be a good day, I miss my children. I love them even though I told them I hate them, they are a piece of them. My final connection to Alecto, my link to my love of my life.

* * *

><p>Lyra's POV:<p>

"Miss Lestrange, Mister Lestrange will you please come this way" The search man said sternly. That had been the longest two hours of my life. We walked to the door the man had pointed to and he opened it and Mr. Potter and Weasly were waiting out side. Mr. Potter smiled kindly and Mr. Weasly nodded. Hy and I stepped over to them and waited for directions.

"OK you two, we are to apparate to outside the boarder of Azkaban then we will take a passage that has been made temporarily that travels under the sea of water. We will destroy it as we exit it, then we will go to the small cubicle that has been built for you and your brother to visit your father and uncle. They may seem a little ghost like at first but give them time. I understand you have never met your uncle, but he was imperioused by the dark lord. He was a good man but since he was a right hand man he had to come in here. He is to be released and become your guardian instead of Narcissa Mal- Black. You two will remain in the house of Malfoy but Rabastan is to live there with you two. He doesn't know this yet so you are to tell him about this today, and tell him he is to be released within the next two months. So are we ready?" Mr. Potter said as stern as any ministry whore. I didn't even know I had a living uncle on my dads side. How in the hell are we supposed to live with him? Oh shit.

"Ready sir" Hydrus spoke emotionlessly. I grabbed his hand and smiled a ghost smile. He didn't even look at me. Why does he have to be such an ass about all this?

"Oh and Miss Lestrange" Mr. Potter spoke cautiously.

"What"

"Im sorry about my wifes actions this Christmas. She has a hard time adjusting to you." He was sincere sure, but his wife didn't say shit, didn't even send an owl. So therefore I still hate his bitch of a wife.

All I could do was nod my head. He sighed and nodded as if he understood what I thought. Mr. Weasly extended his hand to Hy and Mt. Potter extended his hand to me. We both took their hands sternly and then we apparated.

At Azkaban…

"Ok Mister and Miss Lestrange you will enter this exit less compound by us apparating you then you will be severed a five star meal as you would at Hogwarts so let go!" Mr. Weasly said with fake enthusiasm. We all rolled our eyes and grabbed hands.

CRACK

"Children"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Bum bum bum... I know it's extremely short but I like cliff hangers and I felt like it was a good place to end it. Now I know a lot of you hate the idea of Dominique and Hydrus but I really don't think they will last I have a lot planned for Mister Lestrange and I also have a lot planned for Miss Weasly. For those of you whom like them together, leave a comment or a PM because it's really up for debate right now. I like PM's but comments are better. I really wish you readers who continuously come back to read my story, could find it in your hearts to review and leave a comment, I would appreciate it greatly. Now I hate begging so I will say no farther about it. Next chapter will be up really soon so heres a sneak peak…<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Am I Just A Game?<p>

"Hello miss perfect" Taylor said coolly as she leaned against the wall.

"Um hello Taylor" I said uncomfortably as I pulled at my scarf.

"You need to back the bloody fuck off you Weasly slut" She said as she walked toward me slyly with ice in her eyes. She had a look in her eyes that said murder.

"Ex- excuse me?" I stuttered scared out of my wits.

"Hydrus, first he likes Chloe because the bitch was Lyra's best friend. Then it was Mallory because Lyra is close with her and the fact that she is part of the eldest family of Windship. Then you, you're a Gryffindork, you're a Weasly, you're fucking Lyra's best friend through thick and thin you're the one that he should have had to work for, you're the forbidden. So just remember every time he kiss's you that all you are is a game. You're just a game so that when you finally say I love you he can say ahaha go to hell and walk away. He is a player who if I can get the contract to go through will be all mine. He is mine, so think about it Weasly. Think long and hard about it. You mean nothing." She spat on my shoe's and threw me one final look of disgust and walked away.

* * *

><p>"You're in danger Lyra, if you refuse to work with him he will capture you and torture you until you give in. You must work with him or you will regret it." He said grimly.<p>

"You asshole"

* * *

><p>"How did it go Ly" He spoke tenderly<p>

"My uncle is getting out of Azkaban and is becoming my legal guardian. My brother tried to murder my father ten minutes into the visit and apparently Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he would like to be referred to now as Voldemort has complete control over dementors and is slowly taking over the ministry. My asshole of a father intends to join him so he doesn't die in Azkaban." I broke down and cried as he held me.

"Im so sorry Ly" He murmured quietly in my hair. I broke away from his embrace and starred at him.

"Am I just a game to you James?"

* * *

><p>Authors Note #3<p>

Ohh so Taylor is a pissed off bitch… there ya go. Then Lyra is pissed off because she wants a way out or does James really find her as a game? And whats gonna go down at the visit in Azkaban? We all know Hydrus is pissed off at his dad, how will he and Lyra react to Rabastan? Stay tuned…

~Slytherin Queen To Be


	8. Am I Just A Game

Disclaimer: It was said by my closest friends that I should consider counseling, to help me accept that I can never ever own the world of Harry Potter. I sat up all night Christmas Eve waiting for my parental units to give me my presents and hoping one would be the deed to Harry Potter but once again I have been thoroughly disappointed. I have considered my friends advice and decided they are crappy friends. I will one day own a piece of it, I own Lyra that's pretty much good enough for me.

* * *

><p>The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart<p>

~Helen Keller

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok folks this is going to be one big hot mess of a chapter, threats breakups and makeup's. Gots ta loves it! Oh and I royally screwed up Teddy and Victories ages so they are now in seventh and sixth year. Im sorry! Oh and if you like this story please read my newest story…. Just a Single Life to Live<p>

* * *

><p>How Did We Come To Be?<p>

Am I Just A Game/Chapter 8

Slytherin Queen To Be

* * *

><p>Lyras Pov:<p>

"Hello Children" Father grinned happily as he stood up. He looked like shit. His hair was grey with dark black streaks. His skin was no longer a pale ivory, its more of a grayish peach now. His brown eyes dulled with pain and horror, his smile a ghost of what it had been when I was young. Someone had finally broke him.

"Hello Father, hello Uncle" I said close to tears. Uncle Rabastan was bleeding and so was father. I sat down in one of two of the empty chairs. There is a table with dad and uncle sitting on one side. Then two chairs for me and Hy on the other side.

Mr. Potter cleared his throat. "We'll be leaving now"

CRACK

Hydrus sat rigidly next to me. I grabbed and squeezed his hand.

"I realize you children may be angry with me-" Dad began.

"Angry? Angry? We never had a father to call our own, sure Narcissa and Draco and Astoria tried but they weren't blood. Uncle Amycus always breaks down when were around saying we remind him to much of mum. You are the reason we have no mum in the first place! Its all your fault!" Hydrus yelled angrily . He jumped at dad. He began trying to choke him. I grabbed Hy and pulled him off dad.

"Im so sorry Hydrus, I never knew it would hurt you this much and soon you will have Rabbit" Rabastan nodded. " and you have Amycus, it may hurt him but he is a good man and will always be there for the two of you." Dad was blinking to keep the tears out of his eyes. Did he actually care?

"Now Lyra, Hydrus. I know you two never knew me and im going to be your official guardian as soon as I get out. But unlike your low life asshole of your father here, I really care about you two and only want the best for you" Uncle Rabbit said sadly.

"That means a lot Uncle Rabbit but you don't know anything about us" I said on the verge of tears.

"Then please do tell me about yourselves." He said, he has our eyes. Our eyes, just broken and torn. They seem dead. He seems dead.

"Well im twelve don't know if you can keep track of the time, im slowly edging towards an early death, im in Gryffindor, im dating James Sirius Potter" Dads jaw dropped and Uncle Rabbit smiled. I could really start to like him. "My best friend is Dominique Weasly, im the richest woman in London, im on the Quidditch team as chaser" He smiled again and just nodded. Dad looked like he was still stuck on James. "Whats wrong dearest father" I said with fake concern.

"Well does that Potter boy happen to be Harry Potters son?" He said weakly.

"Why yes he does, you did realize that was Harry Potter who escorted us in?" I said sweetly.

"Oh, no that was him, well I guess he has changed." Dad mumbled under his breath, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hydrus why don't you tell me about your self?" Uncle Rabbit said kindly, just trying to change the subject.

"Um Im in Slytherin" Dad nodded proudly "im dating Dominique Weasly, and my best friend remains to be Eric Lovell and I hate the hell out of a certain Rodolphus Lestrange" Hydrus said coldly while glaring holes into dads head. Uncle Rabbit pressed his lips together and shut his eyes. Dad sat there looking unharmed, what an ass.

"How could you dad, were you just too busy to save mom? How could you imperious her to love you? How could you ruin her life?" I said as I burst into tears. Hydrus wrapped an arm around me.

"I couldn't have saved her kids I wasn't even near her. Truth is she was mentally insane, suffering more and more everyday. She only would have had months to live, she would have died slowly and painfully. I really think it was for the best. And I never imperioused her no we were Hogwarts sweethearts. My parents arranged a marriage with Bellatrix Black, I never loved Bella. She never loved me, its that simple. Alecto got jealous and refused to stay with the Death Eaters and Voldemort imperioused her to stay. Amycus worried for her well being and joined her as a double agent. That made Voldemort a little crazy but used it to his advantage and imperioused him too. Once he fell your mother and I ran away together and had children, you two were never planned for. We never ever expected you or I would have finished Narcissa off so she couldn't get me caught…"

"I call bullshit" Uncle Rabbit said loudly. "You loved Bellatrix to pieces and hated the shit out of Alecto. Bellatrix liked you ok but when she saw Tom she knew she loved him and that pissed you off so you went after Alecto. When she rejected you, you asked Tom to imperious her to like you and he said yes" He glared at Rodolphus.

" At least I got a woman to marry me, and don't act like you don't know who im talking about Rabbit."

"Lucius was an asshole we all knew that and the only reason he got Narcissa was because he is a high and mighty Malfoy. Narcissa and I were in love but Lucius wanted a Black. He had wanted Andromeda but she married that muggleborn so he settled for Cissy" Rabbit said fiercely. He could have been my grandfather and my uncle?

"Whatever Rabbit" Father rolled his eyes. "Lyra I wish to know if you know the name Tom Riddle"

"You idiot of course she does who doesn't know Voldemort" Rabbit rolled his eyes.

"I know two" I said coldly.

"Of course you do Lyra, you're a smart girl. So why don't you join him?" Father said coolly.

"I confused? Isnt Tom dead?" Rabbit said.

"Yes he is, but he had a son with my Bella" Dad said coldly. "But Lyra, why?""Because I don't feel like selling my soul to the devil, and how do you know about Tom" I asked angrily.

"He came to Azkaban to recruit me, I being to smart person I am, accepted." Father smiled darkly. "He plans to break us all out soon."

"You complete asshole, I will tell Harry" I fumed.

"They wont believe you, they will ask how. You will have no answer. So I advise you know Lyra to give in to him. He loves you, you could have everything."

"Oh yeah everything, but first I have to stay in hiding and watch tons of people die. Yeeeeeep sounds fantastic" My words drenched with sarcasm.

"You're in danger Lyra, if you refuse to work with him he will capture you and torture you until you give in. "You must work with him or you will regret it." He said grimly.

"You asshole" Hydrus said angrily.

"You need to join too son. I don't wish death on my children" He said proudly. We were all glaring at him.

"You are the crapiest parent alive, you go to hell, you go to hell and you die!" I screeched at him. His eyes popped open and Hydrus flinched. Rabbit chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry Lyra, he will" Rabbit grinned and I gave out a small laugh.

"Shut it Rabbit, and you Lyra. I am so disappointed in you. Hydrus my son, I know you will see the light."

"Yea I will see the light, the light to heaven unlike you asshole" Hydrus murmured under his breath.

"I see you two have been listening to the blood traitors named Malfoys, do tell me who have you been staying with?"

"Draco and Astoria Malfoy just like we had been" I rolled my eyes.

"No I had left you with Lucius because he was divorcing the bitch Narcissa. But hey whatever."

"Narcissa is our current guardian and the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts" I sneered.

"She is a manipulative bitch but yeah. The whole reason Tom the second is parentless" Father shook his head sadly.

"Rodolphus shut your fucking mouth." Rabbit said coldly.

"Yes sir" Father said sarcastically.

"So Lyra tell me about this Potter child your dating" Rabbit said pleasantly.

"Well he looks just like his dad except really hot, he is reaaalllllyyy nice to me, and I think I love him" I really shouldn't gush. Father went pale and Rabbit nodded.

"Hon have you ever thought that he may be going out with you because you're a challenge? I mean you're a Lestrange and he's a Potter. You're the forbidden as they say." Rabbit said worriedly. Was he right. Was I just a challenge, a game, the forbidden?

"Oh yea I never took that into account uncle Rabbit, ill talk to him later…" I murmured under my breath.

"Now hold on Lyra Vela, I missed my chance on Bellatrix because of all of this. Our families had been enemies so we had broken up. Our relationship was so damaged by the time we realized it didn't matter, she fell for someone else. Don't let him completely stray Lyra dearest." Father said quietly. Those words had been the first to make sense all morning. We sat silence for a moment all soaking in his words.

"Thanks father, I will keep him near"

"So Hydrus tell us about Weasly"

"Um she is really pretty, she is a veela, she's really nice but I know I don't love her" I sat stunned. Domi was head over heels for him but he liked her ok.

"Good, good my nephew so…"

And the rest of the day went on like this.

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

"So James… im really sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I was just really jealous about you and Lyra. I mean she is so….. Amazing" He said quietly. I nodded, she really is amazing.

"Im sorry too, we had a vow and I blew it really quickly she was just so vulnerable and she is usually so walled up. I just couldn't help but kiss her, and I had felt so… excited she had let me in. I love her, I think. She is amazing, your right on there." We both nodded as we walked down the hall, then we saw two Ravenclaws walking towards us. There was a tall brunette, with brown eyes and curly hair who is Belladonna Wells, she is in our year. And Francesca Sander a tall blonde with long wavy hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey guys" They said at the same time.

"Um hi Belladonna, hi Francesca" Fred said awkwardly, I only nodded.

"Oh call us Bella and Fran" Bella smiled darkly.

"Fine" I mimicked her tone of voice.

"So I hear little Miss Perfect herself is currently in the perimeter of Azkaban?" Fran said upbeatly.

"Erm yea her and Hydrus are visiting their dad" I countered.

"Oh well there are rumors you two are dating, are these rumors true?" Bella said weirdly, as if she was pleading for me to say no. Lyra told me to deny it so I guess I am.

"No we're just best mates."

"Fantastic, Clara! Paris! Stella!" She yelled and the other three Ravenclaw girls scurried around the corner.

Clara is a average height girl with pixie curled creamy brown hair and purple eyes. Paris is a petite blonde with wavy hair that reaches her neck and brown eyes. Stella has cherry red hair and dark brown eyes and is fairly tall. She is definitely the most attractive out of the bunch.

"Hi James" They all giggled.

"Hello"

"Which one would you like to escort to the Valentines day ball?" Bella pushed.

"Stella, but I may already have a date so ill get back to you…" I said quickly as I tried to push through the barricade of girls.

"Ok Fred take you pick" Fran smiled.

"Oh um Clara, you know Paris I think you should ask Nick he seems to like you" Paris smiled and the three girls without dates left.

"So Jamsie, do you have the Potter curse" Stella whispered.

"Erm the girl im planning on asking isn't a red head… so no" I smiled and walked away. I looked back to see her frustrated and Fred snogging Clara… smmooottthh.

I kept walking forward to see a very distraught looking Lyra pounding her head against the wall.

"Are you ok Ly?" She looked up from the wall. She looked confused.

* * *

><p>Lyras POV<p>

"Ask a different question" I sound really pissed off. Ok maybe because I am.

"How did it go Ly" He spoke tenderly

"My uncle is getting out of Azkaban and is becoming my legal guardian. My brother tried to murder my father ten minutes into the visit and apparently Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he would like to be referred to now as Voldemort has complete control over dementors and is slowly taking over the ministry. My asshole of a father intends to join him so he doesn't die in Azkaban." I broke down and cried as he held me.

"Im so sorry Ly" He murmured quietly in my hair. I broke away from his embrace and starred at him.

"Am I just a game to you James?" I said fiercely.

"What! No! Lyra I love-"

"No James don't even finish that sentence. You don't love me James your going to the Valentines Ball with Stella Shay, the slutiest slut in the whole entire first year. I bet you wonder how I know, hmm gee I might have heard you say we weren't together and yes to Stella. But you know what they say about you Potters… James I say we stop this all right here, just be friends again. We're in first year and I had ever loved you, well I no longer feel that way." I said quietly. Tears threatened to rear their ugly heads and I turned and ran to Slytherin common room. I pounded my fist on the door to the dungeon.

"Oi lady this is- oh hey Lyra" Riley smiled. Riley is very attractive.

"I broke up with James" I cried as I threw myself at him. He caught me in a hug.

"I had no idea you two were going out I don't think anyone did, but im sorry all the same" He murmured in my hair.

"Thanks Riley, hey just a question but who are you taking to the Ball?"

"Oh um nobody unless you want to come with me" I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great mister Dolohov." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed and I turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

I slumped on the wall. Just friends? With a girl like her? No way, I will try but damn she is so beautiful! She ran to the Slytherins like she always does, leaving me here yet again brokenhearted. She is such a Malfoy.

"Hey James I heard Lyra, I guess you two were together huh? Well I will always be here Jamsie" Stella smiled cheaply and sat next to me.

"That had been none of your business but I guess thanks. Are you still up for going to the dance with me?" I asked half heartedly. Her face lit up and she grinned.

"Oh my gosh yes! It would be an honor Jamsie I mean you are such an amazing person and ah im so excited!" She was bouncing around and she gave me a kiss on the cheek as I heard a familiar sound of heels pounding on the floor. I jumped up just as I saw Ly turn the corner. She looked at me in disgust and continued down the hall. How do I get over her. _You don't…_

* * *

><p>Freds POV:<p>

"Oh Fred your amazing, I mean wow you can snog" Clara gasped.

"Your not so bad yourself Clara" I smiled as I leaned back in.

We snogged for a few minutes and then I heard Lyra and James shouting.

"Sure were quick to replace me James, I really see how much you supposedly love me" Lyra yelled at James.

"Well you said we were better off as friends and I know you went to the Slytherins. I bet you replaced me pretty quick too, hello Fred" James yelled as he stormed after Lyra.

"Wow they are a wreck, no one even knew they were going out" Clara exclaimed.

"Yea they're my best mates but they're crazy as hell" I could only shake my head. I knew they would never last.

"Yea I always thought you liked Lyra, it drove me crazy" She smiled. "Ill see you around Freddie." She waved and walked away.

I turned to the stairs and walked to the common room.

* * *

><p>Teddy's POV:<p>

"Hey Victorie" I smiled at my long time girlfriend.

"What do you want Lupin" I stormed past him trying to get all my stuff out of his private dorm.

"Aw last name bases hurt babe" She glared at me, I could only smirk. " Anyway I need too ask you a question,"

"Yes Teddy I will go to the Ball with you." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not it, come here Vicky." I motioned for here to come.

"Fine.." She mumbled as she walked over. I put my arms around her waist and she gave me a suspicious look.

"You know I love you right?" I asked her seriously. The ring in my jeans is beginning to feel really heavy.

"Yes, you know I love you too right?" She grinned at me and I nodded. I gulped as I got down on one knee. She put her hand over her mouth and her eyes grew big. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and opened the box.

"Victorie Gabriella Weasly I love you and am more than willing to die for you. You are what makes my day best. You were my best friend for the longest time before I realized I loved you. When I finally realized that I woke up to how every guy looks at you and I know that if I don't put a mark on you soon I could lose you and I know that is the only risk I could never take. You are my world Victorie. I love you so much so I promise if you marry me I will make every day better then the next. Victorie Gabriella Weasly, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife" I asked seriously. She began crying. I looked at her confused.

"Teddy that is the most beautiful anybody has ever said to me, yes, yes I will marry you!" See threw her arms around me and I twirled her around. I have never been happier.

"Merlin I love you" I mumbled in her neck.

"As I love you" She whispered. I laid her on my bed and began to snog her. She giggled and pulled me down. I knew we would live a happy life together, I know im the luckiest man alive.

* * *

><p>Dominiques POV:<p>

"Hey Hydrus" I smiled as he finally let me in the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Domi, how are ya?" He asked as he led me up the stairs to his dormitory. I felt the stares glued on my back. I saw a particularly nasty one from Taylor Lovell. The girl sorta scares me.

"Im ok how was the visit?" I asked as we entered his dormitory and he led me too his bed. We sat down side by side and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Awful, my father is a jackass but my uncle Rabbit ,who I never knew existed till today, is pretty chill." He gave a half smile and I kissed him really quick but he grabbed my face in between his hands and our lips smashed together. He felt tense but relaxing slowly. When we finally broke apart he looked at me sadly.

"You know my sister and your cousin broke up today. He cheated on her with Stella Shay I guess. Told the girl he was single and would let her know about the dance" I was shocked, that didn't sound like James.

"Poor Lyra, I bet she is really upset."

"No she came straight here and asked my friend Riley to the dance then left" He smiled. "Better him then Potter because I have control over Riley"

"Of course you find that as a perk" I giggled as we resumed snogging, forgetting about James and Lyra, forgetting about Azkaban, forgetting all our woes for those few peaceful moments.

"Are you staying the night Dominique?" I sprung out of Hy's arms and saw Eric Lovell, who looks nothing like his sister.

"Er no wasn't planning on it…" I said awkwardly.

"Well you are because it is waaaayyy past curfew" He chuckled and slammed the bathroom door.

"Oh merlin help me" I said as I flopped on Hys bed.

"Your fine, its Sunday tomorrow so if you get up early enough you can escape without walking the walk of shame, you can sleep in some of my PJ bottoms and a t-shirt. I promise I will give you a clean shirt" He grinned and I moaned.

"I guess that's fine" He got up and threw me some clothes. I shut the curtains on his bed and changed.

"Hey Hy" I hollered .

"Yea love" He said as walked into the room throwing his clothes in his trunk. He was in only PJ bottoms with no shirt but let me tell you, he has a beautiful chest. Quidditch does him good.

"Where am I to sleep?" She looked at me confused.

"We can share my bed" He climbed in and put an arm around me and drew the curtains. I felt safe I felt at home…

* * *

><p>Victories POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning

In nothing but a bra, knickers and a huge diamond ring on my finger. Teddy, my fiancé, laid beside me in nothing but a pair of shorts. I got up and put on my uniform quickly and grabbed a quill and a piece of paper.

Teddy, my dearest Fiancé,

I had to get back to my common room sorry. Come find me later and we can tell every one about the engagement together.

I love you so much Teddy, more than you know,

Victorie

I walked out of the room where I saw Irene Mocker laid on the couch with her homework. I stifled a giggle and walked out of the Head Dorm and to the Gryffindor tower praying no one would notice the ring on my left hand.

"Gordic" I whispered to the door and saw my little sister fast walking with her boyfriend I hid behind the statue as they laughed. They leaned n for a quick kiss and Domi marched up the last stairs as Hydrus left retreating to the snake pit. She was in her same clothes from yesterday! Ha, my little sister slept over in the snake pit!

"Hello sister, walking the hall of shame with me this morning huh?" I laughed.

"EW Vicky im eleven! I just didn't want to get caught out after hours and slept in the Slytherin dorm" She whined I only laughed harder.

" Oh sister you have provided me with enough laughter for the whole day. That's when she grabbed my left hand and starred at the ring on my finger.

"Oh my merlin im hoping this is from Teddy…" She said in awe.

"Yea isn't it beautiful" I flashed the ring as we grinned at each other. She wrapped me in a hug.

"It suits you" She whispered.

" Thank you, please don't tell anyone till Teddy gets here" She nodded and we walked in the common room together. Not a soul in there, just as I had hoped. All the girls were probably getting ready and all the guys just getting up.

"Im so happy for you and Teddy, why did he propose now though I mean your in sixth year." She asked.

"Because he said he doesn't want to take the risk of losing me." I said dreamily as I admired my ring.

"Aww that is so sweet!" Domi gushed.

" I know!" I said happily. I love Teddy so much, so very much.

* * *

><p>Teddy's POV:<p>

As soon as I read her note I smiled, I cant believe my luck in life. I may never have gotten to have parents but I think Vicky makes up for that.

I got dressed quickly and saw Irene leaving too. I smiled at my fellow head and jogged to the Gryffindor tower. Vicky , as soon as she saw me, engulfed me in a hug.

"Hello my love" She whispered seductively in my ear.

"Hello to you" I smiled as I gave her a quick kiss.

"He future brother in law" Domi smiled..

"How do you know?" I teased.

"I saw the enormous ring on my sisters finger and connected the dot, CONGRATS!" She threw hew arms around me as I murmured my thanks. I grabbed Vicky's hand and led her to an open armchair and she sat in my lap.

"Aww what a cute couple" Roxanne gushed, Lyra smiled at us and James and Fred pretended to gag.

"Cant you two postpone all this until your engaged" Fred pleaded.

"Just our luck isn't Teddy" Vicky flashed her rind and everyone gaped at it.

"It's huge" Roxanne exclaimed as she grabbed my Vickys hand as did Lyra as she peered at it in wonder.]

"Its beautiful Victorie" Lyra smiled and Vicky grinned as more people crowded around us. We heard congrats and wows and look at that ring! We just smiled perfectly happy with our life but I saw something in James eyes that told me he was upset about something and I intend to find out why.

* * *

><p>Dominiques POV:<p>

I slipped out as everyone ooed and awed at my sisters ring and how perfect she and Teddy are. Its sickening almost how perfect they are but hey whatever.

"Hello miss perfect" Taylor said coolly as she leaned against the wall.

"Um hello Taylor" I said uncomfortably as I pulled at my scarf.

"You need to back the bloody fuck off you Weasly slut" She said as she walked toward me slyly with ice in her eyes. She had a look in her eyes that said murder.

"Ex- excuse me?" I stuttered scared out of my wits.

"Hydrus, first he likes Chloe because the bitch was Lyra's best friend. Then it was Mallory because Lyra is close with her and the fact that she is part of the eldest family of Windship. Then you, you're a Gryffindork, you're a Weasly, you're fucking Lyra's best friend through thick and thin you're the one that he should have had to work for, you're the forbidden. So just remember every time he kiss's you that all you are is a game. You're just a game so that when you finally say I love you he can say ahaha go to hell and walk away. He is a player who if I can get the contract to go through will be all mine. He is mine, so think about it Weasly. Think long and hard about it. You mean nothing." She spat on my shoe's and threw me one final look of disgust and walked away.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Short but sweet. How do you like the Teddy and Victorie parts? It was really their chapter, I love them and they will pop up a lot starting soon. Domi and Hy have a good thing going but it wont last just like James and Lyra. WAY TO GO RABBIT AHHHH! Yes I have fell for the couple but I must obey the plot I have created, for know anyway. Only a few more chapters in Year one than it will be summer than I will proceed to skip to year five, you'll see how. Ok well please review…<p> 


End file.
